Smashers React!
by Misty Rain II
Summary: Read what Smashers react to, whether it's a music video, viral video, etc. My announcement will be Chapter 1. Stay tuned to the next episode! *I do not own the Super Smash Brothers series nor the characters. They belong to Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai. Now passed on to Starlight Leaf.*
1. Smashers React! Announcement

A girl with biracial skin, one brown eye, one icy-blue eye, black curly hair in two ponytails, and looked warrior-ized appeared with a slip of paper.

"Hello everyone!" she said. "Welcome to Smashers React! A fanfic based on the Fine Brothers' React shows! Credits to them for the idea! Here, Smashers will be gathered to watch a music video, viral video, or make them react to anything else, such as popular videogames.

"I will first make them react to a music video, but I don't know what to choose. Maybe you have something in mind! Review to suggest a music video. Also, suggest some Smashers to watch it. There will be a maximum of 6-10. Let's start with 6 for now. Suggest 6 Smashers in your review to watch the music video you have in mind! I will gather them all and make them watch the video!

"That's all I have to say for now. I hope you will like this series! I'll do my very best at it! Misty Rain the Female Warrior, out!" The girl leaves with the slip of paper.

_Sheesh, I said a lot, _she thought.


	2. Episode 1: Smashers React to Python

***Due to a certain review that pointed out that this story is against the site's guidelines, I am changing this story's chapters on music. I don't want my story to be reported and this tweaking was to prevent that from happening. So yeah. Hopefully, you guys know what I'm talking about when I make chapters on songs and their music videos. :) I wouldn't call that person's review constructive criticism though...***

**Welcome to the first episode of Smashers React! Enjoy!**

***Since the music video and song is inappropriate, please read with caution.***

* * *

**Smashers React to: Music Videos!**

**This Episode: Python by Nakki Mango!**

Samus was looking at a laptop that showed a jungle. "Wonder what this is..." she said. Then it showed Nakki Mango and some back-up dancers. "Oh god, not this again..."

...

Midna, an Assist Trophy, was looking at the same thing. "What's this?" she asked. "An exercising video?"

...

Luigi recognized what it is and groaned. "No! I've seen this!"

...

Pit focused on the screen and suddenly a bouncing butt appeared for a second. he shot back. "What the-!"

...

Lucina raised a brow. "What is this?!" she exclaimed, looking at the girls stretching, showing their crouches.

...

Snake saw a fruit appear on a DJ disc set. "That's random..."

...

Samus was face-palming. "Do I have to watch the whole video?!" she asked angrily at the host Misty.

...

Midna saw Nakki bending down and pressing her butt cheeks together very fast. She looked disgusted. "How can butts move like that?!"

...

Luigi continued groaning as Nakki was singing. "She's not even a good singer..." he stated.

...

Pit heard some of the lyrics she was singing. He was confused. "Who's she talking about?" he asked.

...

Lucina asked, "Guy toy? What's that?"

...

Snake saw a metal hand holding a coconut cup. "This woman thinks adding random stuff in her video is a GREAT idea!" he said sarcastically.

...

Samus saw three Nakki Mangos wearing a dress, then just Nakki herself walking in high high-heels. "How can she walk in those?"

"You do wear the same height shoes anyway," Misty pointed out.

"But still..."

...

Midna saw Nakki's backup dancers get close to her. "Uh, are they her servants or something?"

...

Luigi saw two bananas on a DJ set. "This is just so horrible..."

...

Pit saw a girl bending, showing her hips. "MY EYES!" he cried. "MY EYEEEEESSSS!"

...

Lucina saw a woman stroke her hip. She was shaking her head. "Gods..." Then she saw Nicki stroke a woman's back. "Godsgodsgods..."

...

Snake heard some of the lyrics to the song and stated, "Oh, no wonder. She made the song and the video when she was high."

...

Samus saw a woman twerk, then another woman, then Nakki shook her butt. "For the love of god...why is this popular?!"

...

Midna heard some provactive lyrics. "What?!" she exclaimed. She saw another woman twerk. "Humans..."

...

Luigi saw yet ANOTHER woman twerk. "Stop shaking your butts!" he yelled at the computer screen. "Stop it!"

...

Pit saw a skull with a music product in its mouth. "What the heck is that?"

...

Lucina saw Nakki and the other women tough their butt cheeks and bending down. "GOOOOOOOOODS!" she yelled.

...

Snake listened to the chorus of the song. "He sounds like some guy singing about butts in the 90's," he said.

...

Samus saw Nakki resting her head on a woman's butt for a bit. "This woman..." she muttered. Then she saw her in a different outfit, jumped, and did the splits. "What?"

...

Midna shot back from seeing that. "Huh?!" She then saw Nakki and the other women sitting on chairs, lifting one of their legs up and shaking it back and forth. Nakki was doing a handstand and upside-down splits. "Maybe this IS an exercising video...?" she said, unsure. "No, it's still a music video..."

...

Luigi saw the girls lift both legs up, showing their butt cheeks, and spreading them apart from each other. He moaned. "I wanna go home..."

...

Pit said, "What's going on?! I don't like this video!"

...

Lucina face-palmed. "Gods, how long is this?" she asked.

...

Snake saw the girls off their chairs, twerking. "Why is twerking so popular now..."

...

Samus saw the woman twerk non-stop. "Excuse me, aren't butts used for sitting, not shaking?" she asked.

...

Midna saw Nakki dressed in a pink bikini and lifting weights. She realized something. "I don't think jungles have gyms in them..."

...

Luigi heard a provocative lyric and face-keyboarded.

...

Pit heard the lyric and said, "Uuuuuhhhhh..." He did not have the face of apporval for the lyric.

...

Lucina saw some red liquid get poured into a cup, then the girls planking, shaking their butts in progress. "What was this video about?" she asked.

...

Snake saw Nakki pump their tiny weights another way. "How's that going to help you get in shape?"

...

Samus saw a tresure box full of wine bottles. "Ho, so everyone got drunk while doing this! Makes sense!" she stated.

...

Midna saw 3 Nakkis in a different dress. "I'm not going to lie, I like the dress she's wearing now," she said.

...

Luigi saw the girls dancing, then Nakki singing while two girls were twerking near her. "Mama mia..."

...

Pit saw the girls dancing, heard another provocative lyric, and saw more girl...TWERKING. "BLAAAARRRRGH!" he shouted, flailing his arms around. "WHEN WILL THIS STOP?!"

...

Lucina saw Nakki wearing pink sweatpants...with a pink thong. She was bending down, showing her covered butt crack. Lucina grabbed her hair and yelled, "I CANNOT UN-SEE THAT!"

...

Snake saw what Lucina saw and commented, "Well, she's suffering a wedgie."

...

Samus face-keyboarded after seeing that. "I can't lose faith in humanity..." she muttered to herself.

...

Midna's eyes widened. "WHAT IS SHE WEARING?!" she exclaimed.

...

Luigi heard a lyric and said, "No! Don't!"

...

Pit saw Nakki rising from her chair, moving her crouch. He shouted, "NOPENOPENOPE!"

...

Lucina saw Nakki in her thong sweatpants again, but her butt cheeks were pressing together. "CANNOT UN-SEE!" she cried.

...

Snake saw the girls twerking, even Nakki and another woman twerking at each other. Then the girls were touching her. "How long is this?" he asked.

...

Samus saw twerking, fruits on DJ sets, and the back-up dancers dancing. She face-palmed and sighed.

...

After a series of what's going on, the chorus went on and Nakki stroked her breasts. "Oooooooookay..." Midna said. Then saw a girl back-flip. Nakki made a woman's butt cheeks bounce. Her jaw dropped. "Are their butts even REAL?!"

...

Luigi made a disgusted sound, seeing that sight.

...

Pit commented, "Ewwww!"

...

Lucina saw Nakki wearing a pink wig and a black outfit. She had a lot of fruit on the table. "Suddenly, this becomes a cooking show..."

...

Snake saw Nakki shaking some whipped cream, then opened a banana up, and just her twerking. "Let's add random s*** to this video! That will make it awesome!" he said sarcastically again.

...

Samus saw Nakki eating something, then her and the girls putting their crouches up in the air. "This is setting a GREAT example of human society!" she said in a sarcastic tone.

...

Midna then saw Nakki pour some whipped cream on her chest. "That's stupid!" she said. "You're making a mess!"

...

Luigi continued to make disgusted sounds as he was watching Nakki move around in fast motion.

...

Pit saw Nakki crawling to a guy. She said he liked her "big a**". He held up the finger. "Nope!"

...

Lucina heard that lyric and her laughing. "Yeah, she's...I don't know. She's not sober."

...

Snake saw a one-second shot of Nakki in a body of water with a one-piece-thong swimsuit, then back to her and the guy. "Well, alright then."

...

Samus saw Nakki in a weird-looking swimsuit with straps cover her. She shook her head. As she heard a lyric, she stated, "I'll admit, my butt is big. But I'm not using it to attract men, no m'am."

...

Midna looked puzzled. She saw Nakki put her hands on the guy's shoulders, then swaying a bit. She heard the lyric repeated. "You don't need to repeat that..." she said.

...

Luigi tried to leave, but Misty stopped him from doing so.

...

Pit still held the finger up, seeing Nakki twerking at the guy. "Nuh-uh..." he said.

...

Lucina was offended of the lyric Nakki sang, insulting skinny girls. "Damn you too!" she shouted.

...

Snake chuckled. "Wonder how many of our female Smashers would be offended by that lyric..."

...

Samus shook her head as Nakki continued to twerk at the guy. She was singing again. "Not if you're being a b**** yourself," the yellow-haired woman said.

...

Midna heard Nakki's insults to skinny girls and stated, "This is so offensive to skinny girls..."

...

Luigi got mad. "You do not insult skinny girls like that! I mean, Daisy's skinny!" he yelled.

...

Pit saw Nakki bend down and showed her butt to the guy. He heard her making noises. "What the heck?"

...

Lucina saw Nakki in her strappy swimsuit again. "How can she wear that?!"

...

Snake heard her state something obvious and corrected, "A big fat FAKE a**."

...

Samus saw Nakki twerk at the guy again and touched her butt. "Yup. Setting such an EXCELLENT example of our society!"

...

Midna looked disgusted and confused. Nakki slapped the hand off of her butt and left. "Uh, excuse me, don't you WANT him to touch your butt?! You've been singing about it this whole time!"

...

The video ended.

...

Luigi sighed in relief. "Thank GOODNESS that was over!"

...

Pit rubbed his eyes. "I can't unsee that..." he muttered.

...

Lucina looked at Misty. "What in Naga's name was THAT?!"

...

Snake sighed. "Ah, society."

...

Samus face-palmed again. "That video made me want to lose faith in humanity."

...

Midna just had her disgusted and confused face. "Soooooooooooooooo, what was that just now?"

**Question Time!**

"So, what did you just watch?" asked Misty.

"A GREAT example of human society," Samus answered sarcastically.

...

"A...music/exercising/...what do humans call it...porn? Video?" answered Midna.

...

Luigi replied, "Something I don't want to watch again..."

...

"I don't know!" answered Pit.

...

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say it was a music video called 'Python'," Lucina answered.

...

"'Python' by Nakki Mango," Snake replied.

...

"Let's talk about the song. Do you like it?" asked the hostess.

Samus glared at her. "You're kidding, right?"

...

"No!" said Midna. "Do HUMANS like this?!"

...

"NO!" shouted Luigi.

...

"Nonono!" answered Pit. "I'll NEVER like it!"

...

"Gods no! Who likes this garbage?!" Lucina questioned.

...

"Eh, it's catchy..." Snake said.

...

"What do you think the song's about?" Misty asked.

"Butts. Just ALL butts," Samus answered.

...

"Butts?" Midna replied.

...

"Girl's behinds," Luigi answered, looking sick.

...

"I...uh...butts?" Pit said.

...

Lucina sighed. "Big butts..."

...

"It's ALL about girls using their a**es for men's pleasure," Snake answered.

...

"Now, a lot of girls listen to the rapper, Nakki Mango," Misty stated. "And they wish to follow her example."

Samus look disgusted. "The hell?! Seriously?! Why?!"

...

"Nakki Mango was a female rapper coming out of nowhere. Is it good for her to make a song like this when she has a younger audience?"

"Uh, no," Midna answered.

...

"A girl rapping can be cool to people, but not in this way," Luigi stated.

...

"Not to kids..." Pit answered.

...

"Yes, if she's a famous female 'rapper', but no if she's going to make a song about butts and...all that," Lucina replied.

...

"Not to kids. It'd be horrible if I saw a 10-year-old girl twerk all the time," answered Snake.

...

"Why are female celebrities doing this?" Misty asked.

"Attention, maybe?" Samus answered.

...

"I dunno. I'm not human," Midna said.

...

"Maybe for attention?" Luigi replied.

...

"I have no idea," Pit answered.

...

"Making girls have more attention than guys?" Lucina said.

...

"I think it's to make society focus more on women than men," Snake answered.

...

"Now, back to the video, there's been some controversy of it being about feminism," Misty informed. "What's your opinion on that?"

Samus raised a brow. "What's so feminist about the video? I mean, she objectified herself."

...

"I think the video made women look like items and not women in general," Midna stated.

...

"I don't think the video is empowering feminism in the slightest..." Luigi said.

...

"Lady Palutena is slightly a feminist, but if she saw this, I don't think she'll love it," Pit said.

...

"I have to disagree with that because...they show too much skin and I don't thin feminists like that..." Lucina stated.

...

"Part of the SONG was, but she took that away," Snake stated. "The video, nope."

...

"Our society is objectifying women. Would you think that us being surrounded by objectified women could lead to mistreatment of women?" Misty asked.

"Yes," Samus replied. "Some of my fans don't see me as a bounty hunter, just a pair of boobs and a huge butt." She sighed.

...

"Like I said, I'm not human. But if my race started to do that to the women, then yeah, it would," Midna said.

...

"I think it would," Luigi said. "Like, if other guys see Princess Peach in a bikini, then most men would think she's a doll. Like Bowser, for example."

...

"I think so," Pit answered.

...

"Yes, it would," answered Lucina. "When men see a woman half-naked, they THINK they're entitled to that body and they can use it for their entertainment."

...

"Yeah, just because you see a woman shake her a** to a man doesn't mean you can go make another girl shake their a** for you," Snake said.

...

"So, back to the video, what did you think of it?" the hostess asked.

"It was stupid and over-sexualized," Samus said.

...

Midna chuckled a bit. "Now we're back to the subject." She answered, "It was disturbing to me. Also kind of random too."

...

Luigi groaned. "You KNOW how I felt when I watched it!"

...

"I didn't like it..." Pit answered. "AT ALL!"

...

"It was ridiculous," Lucina stated. "Utterly ridiculous."

...

"Random and too sexy," Snake said. "Random and too sexy videos don't float my boat."

...

"Now, the song was supposed to be funny and the video was supposed to be fun. What do you thin of that?" Misty questioned.

"I knew it was a joke," Samus replied. "From the very second I've heard it, I knew it wasn't serious."

...

"Well, if Link sang it..." Midna said with a grin on her face. Misty laughed.

...

"I guess it's reasonable that the song's supposed to be funny, since I thought it was a joke from the start anyway," Luigi stated.

...

"I don't think it's fun to shake your butt A LOT in the video..." Pit said.

...

"I agree with the song being funny, since it's a joke, but the video 'fun?'" Lucina replied.

...

"Yeah, I laughed pretty hard when I heard it for the first time," Snake said.

...

"To wrap this all up, what do you think? Should this be appropriate for Nakki Mango to make?"

"Since it's Nakki, why not?" Samus answered. "I don't like her music, but she IS being her."

...

"No..." Midna said.

...

"NO!" Luigi answered.

...

"Haha! No," Pit said.

...

"Well, I've heard about Nakki a lot when I was in the Smash Mansion, so I don't think it would be right to tell her NOT make music like that."

...

"Yeah, she's BEEN that way since 2010," Snake answered. "Why the hell not?"

* * *

**And THAT, ladies and gentlemen, is the first episode of Smasher's React! If you're liking this series, follow and favorite! In the next episode, I will show the Smashers a viral video! Even though I had some for suggesting a music video, I want to see what YOU want the Smashers to react to! Suggest the Smashers to watch them! See ya in the next episode!**

***So, what do you thin? Are some of the Smashers OOC or are they okay? I haven't played Twilight Princess in a long time, so I don't know if I made Midna OOC or not. And I know she's an Assist Trophy, but Assist Trophies can be suggested too. I forgot to tell you that. Also, sorry for the late update. I just can't stand Python... Next week, there'll be an update! Hope you enjoyed this episode/chapter!***

***EDIT: Hopefully, you guys still know what song and artist I'm talking about, right? Sorry for the tweaking, but the person said he'll report my story within a week (I HAVE A WRITER'S BLOCK, YOU KNOW?!), so I need to tweak the music video chapters of this story. Yeah...sorry once again...***


	3. Smashers React to Luigi's Death Stare

**Here's the second episode of this series! Enjoy!**

***ikikurface, I have seen Boku no Pico and promised myself NOT to see it again. EVER! EV-ER! But thanks for the suggestions anyways. :)***

***I'm so surprised no one suggested Sherk is Love, Shrek is Life. I'm REALLY, REALLY surprised. O-O***

* * *

**Smashers React to: Viral Videos!**

**This Episode: Luigi's Death Stare!**

Rosalina and Luma was seeing Waluigi driving. "Oh, the eighth Mario Kart tournament," Rosalina noted. There was some music in the background though. "What's with the mu-" Then Waluigi got hit by a green shell.

...

Male!Robin and Fem!Robin saw the hit in slow motion. Then they saw Luigi drive by, looking mad. "What's Luigi mad for?" they both asked.

...

Luigi, HIMSELF, was frozen solid when the video came up on the screen. "Oh..." he managed to mutter.

...

Link saw Luigi giving Luigi an uncomfortable look. "Uh..." he said. "What's Luigi giving that look for?"

...

Fox McCloud saw the look Luigi's giving to Waluigi too. "Man, Luigi can make a COLD stare."

...

Princess Peach said, "Ooooh. Luigi's stare." She saw the green-claded man look away and continue driving. "My, I remember when I first saw that look..."

...

Rosalina and Luma then saw Mario holding a Bomb-Omb, but Luigi crashed into him, making the bomb explode on Mario. "Luigi in this tournament...I don't know what to say," she stated. The Luma said in its language, "*translation* He's mean?"

...

The two Robins' jaws dropped as they saw him do that AND give that cold stare at him. "I've never seen Luigi so merciless..." stated Male!Robin.

"You got that right," added Fem!Robin.

...

Luigi was still frozen solid. "I..." he said. "I..."

"You...?" Misty questioned.

...

Link saw a red shell going to Baby Luigi and hitting him. "Hyrulian gods..." Link exclaimed. Luigi appeared, only to crash the poor baby's kart and gave him the stare again. "Is Luigi REALLY this merciless?!"

...

Fox saw what happened. "Dang...even picking on the kids."

...

Peach saw what happened. "Luigi!" she yelled. "That was mean! He's your baby-self for Pete's sake!"

...

Rosalina and Luma saw Luigi grabbing a red shell and throwing it at a kart racer, who appeared to be Mario. The camera zoomed in to see Luigi giving him a death stare once again. Rosalina shrugged. "What WAS with Luigi in that tournament?" she asked.

"He's mean," the Luma said.

...

Male!Robin began to laugh a little. Fem!Robin noticed. "What are you laughing for?" she asked him.

"Luigi's just being badass," he answered with a chuckle.

...

Luigi saw Daisy and him racing near each other. Then, Luigi knocked her off the track and gave her his death stare. He face-palmed. "Mama mia...why me?"

...

Link cocked an eyebrow. "He's pretty desperate to win, I take?" he questioned, unsure of what he's seeing Luigi as.

...

Fox saw Luigi AGAIN throwing a red shell at Rosalina. It hit her as he was driving by her, giving her his death stare AGAIN. He chuckled a little. "Even Rosalina?!" he questioned in shock.

...

Peach sighed. "Oh Luigi..."

...

Rosalina's eyes widened. "I remember that! I remember that!" She was pointing at the screen as Luigi did his death stare again.

...

"Even Rosalina?!" exclaimed Fem!Robin.

Male!Robin just shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Ah Luigi..." As they saw Luigi smile as he was going off the ramp, still having his look, Male!Robin burst into laughter. "It's like he WANTED to do it!"

Fem!Robin punched his shoulder. "How do you find this funny?!"

...

Luigi saw Daisy on the screen throw a red shell at him. It hit him. Daisy hit a spiky thing, making her slow down. Meanwhile, Luigi gave her the stare. He stuttered, "I-I knew she was just playing around with me! I swear!"

...

Link saw what happened. "Uh...payback, maybe?"

...

Fox saw a red shell going to Mario and hitting him. "Always Mario," he stated.

...

Peach saw Luigi crash into him, making him go off-course. He, OF COURSE, gave him that stare. "This is a competitive tournament, but Luigi took it too far!" she stated.

...

Rosalina and Luma saw Luigi do a successful 360 spin after crashing into Mario and went back to driving. Then Mario appeared again. "Aren't Mario and Luigi good brothers?" she asked.

"*translation* Like I said, Miss Rosalina, he's a meanie!" the Luma stated.

...

Fem!Robin saw Mario again. "What's up with him and Mario?" Luigi and Mario were driving side by side. They both looked at each other.

Male!Robin tried in a Mario voice, "Want a staring-a contest?" Fem!Robin giggled, then stopped and punched him at the shoulder again.

...

Luigi saw Mario suddenly went off track. Luigi went back on driving. "I felt sorry for him! Honest!" he said.

"Sure you were..." Misty said in a barely audible tone.

...

Link saw Mario and Luigi again and Luigi threw something that made him go off-course. He stared at Luigi as Luigi death-stared at him back. "He's cruel to his older brother, Hyrulian gods."

...

Fox laughed. "Maybe he's mad at his brother for getting all the attention!"

...

Peach saw Luigi crash into Daisy's kart and gave her the death stare ONCE AGAIN. "Luigi! You have enough attention, okay?!" she shouted. She sighed. "I wish I told him that..."

...

Rosalina sighed. "I seriously don't know what was up with him in this tournament."

...

Male!Robin asked Misty, "How long is this?" Fem!Robin was asking the same question.

...

Luigi asked Misty, "Can I go-"

"No," she answered.

...

Link saw a green shell appear and hit Baby Mario. He then crashed into him, giving him the death stare in progress. "Even Zant's face can't beat Luigi's cold stare," he stated.

...

Fox said, "Hope he doesn't give this look to us while we're fighting him..."

...

The video ended.

...

"Well, that brought back memories of the tournament," Peach said. "Bad memories..."

...

The Luma stated, "*translation* Man, Luigi was such a meanie in the tournament!". She said, "Yeah, he was..."

...

Male!Robin asked himself, "Why do I find that funny?"

Fem!Roin hit his arm. "I'm asking YOU the same question!"

...

Luigi was speechless, only saying, "Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh..."

"Oh c'mon Luigi," said Misty. "You know that was you."

"N-no it wasn't!" he lied. "That was...an actor!"

The warrior host rolled her eyes. "SURE that was..."

...

"Wow, I've never seen Luigi like that before..." Link said.

...

Fox asked, "Do you know if Luigi's going to give that look to us?"

**Question Time!**

"So, how was the video?" Misty asked.

"Brought back memories, I'm not going to lie," Rosalina answered.

...

"Was that REALLY Luigi?" Fem!Robin asked. Misty nodded.

"We've NEVER seen him like that..." added Male!Robin.

...

Luigi sighed. "I was...taking the competition to a new level..." he stated.

"Oh really?" she questioned.

...

"I've never seen a merciless Luigi in my life..." Link said.

...

"I need to know that song in the background," Fox asked.

"Ridin' Dirty."

Fox gave a thumbs-up. "Got it."

...

"That background music did describe Luigi in the tournament well," Peach stated. "He's riding dirty, which means he's riding meanly, right?"

...

"Why would Luigi give such a stare to everyone?" asked Misty.

Rosalina shrugged. "Beats me."

...

"Maybe he's desperate to win?" Fem!Robin predicted.

"Attention?" Male!Robin also predicted.

...

"So, you said you're being competitive on a new level. Is that right, Luigi?"

Luigi nodded. "Yes. We give each other dirty looks all the time, so I thought I wanted to raise it to a new level."

"For what exactly?"

Luigi shrugged. "Just raising the competition."

"And knocking people off-course to raise the competition too?"

"Yes. But that and the stare was a stupid idea..."

...

"Maybe he's taking the racing too seriously?" Link predicted.

...

"Maybe to show that he can be better than his brother," Fox replied.

...

"Luigi never told us why," Peach said. "Maybe I'll go ask him."

...

"So, Luigi was brought here to react to his own actions..." Misty stated.

Rosalina's jaw dropped. "What?! Really?!" She crossed her arms. "Did he tell you why he was doing this?"

...

"He said that he gave a cold stare to everyone and knocking them off-course to raise the competition. What do you think about that?" asked Misty.

Male and Fem!Robin began thinking. "That could work..." Fem!Robin stated.

"But I-we don't know if the racers took his actions seriously..." Male!Robin added.

...

"Really?" asked Link. "I guess that's two ways to raise competition."

...

"What?" said Fox. "That's the reason? Well, can't blame him."

...

Peach cocked an eyebrow. "Really?! I mean, he DID raise the competition for the racing tournament a little..."

...

"Raise competition?" Rosalina questioned. "Well, I guess I won't blame him for his actions." She petted the Luma.

...

"How will you think your fellow racers would react if they knew why you gave them the stare and knocking them off-course?" Misty asked Luigi.

"Some of them won't forgive me, especially Mario..." Luigi replied.

...

"This became popular all over the internet in just several days. Just a guess, what do you think the videos are called?" asked Misty.

"Um..." Rosalina was thinking. "Luigi's Competitive Actions?"

...

"Luigi's Death Stare?" Male!Robin guessed.

"Merciless Luigi?" Fem!Robin also guessed.

...

"What do you think the videos I showed you are called?"

"Luigi's Death Stare," Luigi replied.

...

"Luigi's..." Link paused. He shrugged. "Stares?"

...

"Luigi's Death Stares?" Fox guessed.

...

"Luigi's Mean Stares?" Peach guessed.

...

"The videos are called 'Luigi's Death Stare'," Misty said.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," said Rosalina. "He looks about ready to murder someone."

...

"I knew it!" Male!Robin said.

"Yeah, that looked like a death stare," Fem!Robin agreed.

...

"I saw my videos, BUT WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE VIRAL?!" asked Luigi, groaning.

"Welcome to the Internet, Luigi," Misty replied.

...

"Death stare? Makes sense," Link said. "Even Ganondorf can't beat that."

...

"'Death Stare' makes a LOT of sense," Fox stated.

...

"Death stare? I guess I have to agree with the title," Peach said.

...

"I'm just going to show you a GIF, or a Generated Image File, to show you that this isn't spreading through the internet by videos," Misty explained.

Rosalina nodded. "Okay." The Luma floated up in the air. The two saw Link from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword falling down. "Okay, there's Link-" Suddenly, they saw someone else falling and it happened to be Luigi with his head on another person's body, carrying a blue shell with wings. "Oh no-" They then saw Link look up, had a shocked face, and Luigi blew him up with the shell. Rosalina and Luma started giggling. "Poor Link," Rosalina said.

...

Both Robins were laughing as they saw the GIF again. "Poor Link..." they both said in union.

...

Luigi laughed for a bit. "I'm going to admit, this IS pretty funny," he admitted.

...

Link just sat there, dumbfounded as he saw the GIF go over again and again. "I...why?" he asked. "WHY?!"

"The Internet, that's why," Misty answered.

...

Fox was laughing, as expected. "Imagine if that REALLY happened to him!" he said.

"Man, that would be hilarious..." Misty agreed, giggling a little himself.

...

Peach giggled. "I actually wanted that shell to be an item for the tournament," she said.

...

"Before you saw this, what have you thought about Luigi?" Misty asked.

"A bit cowardly, but kind," Rosalina answered.

...

"He's a scaredy-cat, but he's a nice guy," Male!Robin answered.

"Yeah, he means well," Fem!Robin added.

...

"He's nice, like his brother is," Link replied.

...

"Nice guy," Fox answered. "But a bit of a coward too."

...

"I think he's about as nice as Mario," Peach answered as she sighed dreamily. "Mario..."

...

"All these videos have been uploaded and had millions of views. Why would people find this enjoying?" asked the warrior host.

"Because I'm sure no one has seen Luigi like that before," Rosalina answered.

"*translation* You got that right, Miss Rosalina," the Luma said.

...

"Because...that FACE," Fem!Robin said. "That FACE."

"Definitely that face he's giving," Male!Robin added.

...

"I never look so mean before, so people just watch it and see if that's really me?" Luigi guessed.

...

"His death stare," Link answered. "Just his cold, merciless-looking death stare."

...

"His death stare, DUH," Fox replied.

...

"Maybe for his death look he gave to everyone?" Peach guessed. "Luigi is a nice man and it's rare for him to see that look."

...

"Now, since you've seen this, would you want Luigi to give his death stare during the fights?" asked Misty.

Rosalina cocked an eyebrow. "How about no?" she answered.

...

"No thanks..." Fem!Robin answered.

"Actually, yes," Male!Robin replied.

Fem!Robin looked at him in shock. "Why?!"

"So maybe our big tournament may have some attention?"

...

"Will you give the Smashers your death stare?" Misty asked Luigi.

Luigi shook his head. "No! There's already enough competition in the 4th Smash tournament, okay?!"

...

"No..." Link answered. "No way is he giving us that stare of his..."

...

"Actually, yes, I would love to see him give his stare to any smasher," Fox answered, trying not to laugh.

...

"No! The other Smashers, besides the Smashers that were in the kart tournament, wouldn't want to see his look," Peach replied. "Some might be a little petrified.

* * *

**Here's the link to the GIF I showed the Smashers (this goes to KnowYourMeme): ** /photos/819861-luigis-death-stare****

**That was the second episode of Smasher's React! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, I'm going to make them play a video game. Five Nights at Freddy's was the most suggested though, but still suggest a video game that Smashers could play! I'll see you in the next episode! ;D**


	4. Episode 3: Smashers React to FNaF

**Here's the third episode you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

***ihateyaoi604, I always welcome constructive criticism, so let me answer your reviews. I am so sorry for making Pit sorta act like an adult. I'll change his reactions to Anaconda when I have the chance. I completely forgot he can't read. Whoops. **sweat-drops** Although...some people don't mind it. At all. Hmm... As for your character suggestions, thanks, but I'll kinda pass on some of them. But thanks for the suggestions anyways. :) Thanks for your reviews.***

***I do not know ANYTHING about Shulk, so he might be OOC here, so yeah...I'll edit this later when I got a comment about how he's acting here.***

* * *

**Smashers React to: Video Games!**

**This Episode: Five Nights at Freddy's!**

Shulk saw a computer screen that had a bear in a black background. It also had slits of TV fuzz. He read, "Five Nights at Freddy's?"

...

Lucina slowly moved away from the computer. "I don't like the looks of this..."

...

Mega Man saw the bear "glitch" on the screen. "Wait, what was that?" he asked.

...

Dark Pit smirked. "Well, this looks interesting..."

...

Sonic said, "Pssh. I can probably do this...can I?"

...

Meta Knight seemed to shrug at the screen and said, "Let's begin." He moved the clicker to "New Game" and pressed it.

*Everyone else did the same thing.*

...

Shulk put on some headphones and saw a newspaper article on the screen. He read, "Help wanted. Freddy...Fazbear's (?)...Pizza. That's a unique last name for a creature."

...

Lucina also put on some headphones and read, "Pizzeria looking for security guard to..." She leaned closer to the screen. "Work the nightshift?"

...

Mega Man understood what it said. "So, I got a job at a pizzeria to work the night. I will monitor cameras and ensure the safety of equipment and animatronic characters to earn $120 a week."

...

Dark Pit still smirked. "I got this," he bragged.

...

"I hope this isn't hard," Sonic said.

_Oh Sonic... _Misty thought.

...

Meta Knight saw the bear. "Is that real?" he asked.

"No. It's a robot," Misty answered.

Meta Knight nodded. "Alright then."

...

Shulk looked at a black screen that said, "12:00 A.M. 1st Night." "I don't like the looks of this..." he stated.

...

Lucina took a deep breath and said, "I can do this..."

...

Mega Man saw a room with a computer, a fan, and several things on the wall with animals on them. He looked around. "I just sit here in this room?" he said.

...

Dark Pit smiled. "I like the creepy atmosphere." He looked around. "Is this a kid's place or something?"

...

Sonic heard a phone ringing. He shot back a bit. "Why did that scare me?"

...

Meta Knight reached to the phone and clicked on it, but nothing happened. "Why can't I pick it up?" he asked. "It's ringing."

...

Shulk waited for the phone to drop silent. The phone picked up and said, _"Hello? HELLLOO?"_

"Uh, hi?" he replied.

...

Lucina listened to what the man said while looking around the room:

_"Uh, I went to record a message for you to get you settled down on your first night."_

"Oh, okay," she said. "He going to help me out. Yay..."

...

Mega Man listened to the phone man's voice mail, but then he saw things flicker for half a second on the screen: An animatronic bear with human eyes, a purple bunny with white pupils and black scleras, and a message that said, "It's me." "Is this full of glitches?" he asked.

...

Dark Pit clicked on a small bar at the bottom and saw a camera come up. "Oh, alright," he said as he saw the animatronics on the screen: A purple bunny, a yellow bird, and a brown bear with a black top hat. He heard:

_"The animatronics here, DO get a bit quirky at night."_

"Oh, so I'm supposed to kill them or something?" he asked.

...

Sonic looked at the camera to see the animatronics. "Well, I guess those are the things I'm supposed to take care of," he said.

...

Meta Knight looked at the cameras and listened:

_"So just be aware, the animatronics tend to wander a bit."_

"Wait, the robots are alive?" he said.

...

Shulk shook his head. "Like I said, I do not like the looks of this." He listened:

_"They used to roam during the day, but there was the Bite of '87."_

"Bite of '87?" Shulk said.

_"Yeah...it's amazing how a human can live without the frontal lobe."_

Shulk's eyes widened. "What?!" He listened again:

_"When they see you after hours, they won't recognize you as a person."_

"They won't?" he asked. He then saw a vision that told him everything. "Oh..."

...

Lucina's eyes widened when he said those things. "What?!" She listened:

_"They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on."_

"Endoskeleton?" she questioned. "Like, they'll recognize us as a crab or-no, he said metal..."

...

Mega Man said, "Well, I am a robot, so I think I'm safe."

"You're playing as a human in the game though," Misty said.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

...

Dark Pit listened:

_"They'll probably, uh, forcefully stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

"They're going to stuff me into a robot?" he said. "That's actually kind of cool."

...

Sonic did not like the sound of that. Who would want to be stuffed into a robot?! That's brutal! He hope he can survive.

...

Meta Knight listened in some more:

_"Remember to close the doors when absolutely necessary. That will conserve power."_

...

The voice mail ended. Shulk said, "Well, at least he gave some good advice." He looked at the camera and saw that the bunny was gone. "Oh shoot! Where is that bunny?!" He hurriedly looked at the cameras and saw the bunny at the Dining Area. "Okay, he's there..."

...

Lucina was also missing the bunny too and found him in the Backstage. "Ugh...I don't like that these THINGS are alive and moving..."

...

Mega Man checked the lights on both sides and looked at the cameras again. The bunny was missing, however, he found him...at the west hallway corner. "Oh, he's near me..." he muttered. "Maybe I'll need to close the door." And so, he closed it and went on.

...

Dark Pit decided to check the backstage, where the bunny was at, and saw the bunny look at the screen with white pupils and black scleras. He leaned back from the screen. "He's looking at me in a stalk-ish way..." he stated.

...

Sonic checked his percentage. 46%. "Aw, crud..." he muttered as he turned on the lights from the left side. It showed the bunny. Sonic almost fell from his chair. "AW CRAP NO!" He closed the door and sighed. "Jeez, this game..."

...

Meta Knight checked the time for him. It was 3 A.M. for him. He checked the Pirate's Cove and saw a fox peeping out. "Another one, hmm?" He checked the West Hall and saw a figure there. "I should be more careful now, they're coming for me..."

...

Shulk saw a vision of the bunny appearing at his door. Just to be safe, he closed the left door. "That should take care of that sucker," he said. He was at 38% and the time was 4 A.M. "Crap...come on, I gotta survive..."

...

Lucina was at 5 A.M., but she was at 3% power. "Oh no...please..." She clicked on the left lights and saw the bunny there. She shot back, letting out a little yelp. She pressed the door button, but it wasn't working. "What?! No! NO!" She looked around. "Godsgodsgodsgods..." She kept looking around and around until the power went out. "Gods..." she squeaked. At the left door, the bear's face was glowing and a song was playing. "No! I'm going to die! Gods!" She sighed. "At least the song is peaceful..." She was humming the tone of the song, then everything went pitch black. "No...no..." Suddenly, a bell sound rang and she saw the 5 A.M. turn to 6 A.M. Her jaw dropped. She smiled and cheered, "YES! THANK NAGA! YES!"

...

Mega Man was at 5 A.M. and looked around for a bit before he got to the camera. When he got it down, the purple bunny appeared and screamed, making him shoot back a little. The screen turned into television fuzz. "Am I dead?" he asked, sighing. "I could've checked the doors." He looked at the "Game Over" screen. It showed a Freddy Fazbear costume with real eyes popping out of it. He nodded. "I'm dead. I feel stupid for not checking the doors. I thought that bunny wasn't going to move from that corner."

_Mega Man: 5 A.M.-First Night_

...

Dark Pit was at 4 A.M., but had 2% power. He swore under his breath and opened the door where the bunny was at and checked to see that it wasn't there. "Stupid bunny!" he yelled. "He wasted all my power!" The room got dark then. Dark Pit face-palmed. He heard footsteps, then a song. He turned and saw a glowing face in the darkness. "Stop stalking me, honestly..." The screen went all black. "So now wha-" The dark angel got cut off from the bunny appearing and the screen turning into television fuzz. He shot back a little. "Good god!" he exclaimed. He saw the "Game Over screen". "I screwed up thanks to that stupid bunny! Screw you bunny!"

_Dark Pit: 4 A.M.-First Night_

...

Sonic had closed the left door due to the bunny being there. Assuming he left, he opened it. He checked the stage and saw that the bird wasn't there. "Aw crap..." he muttered as he checked the Dining Area and saw her standing there with her mouth opened. "Uh, I'm sure there's no food on those tables..." He looked at her bib, which read, "Let's Eat!" As he got the camera away, the purple bunny appeared and screamed really loud. Sonic jump-scared so hard, he screamed and fell out of his chair. The screen became TV fuzz. He was panting and shivering.

"Uh, Sonic? Are you okay?" Misty asked.

"I-I'm fine!" he lied.

_Sonic the Hedgehog: 5 A.M-First Night_

...

Meta Knight saw the bird at the hallway. She's near him. He checked the bunny. He's near him too. As he got the camera out, he saw that the time went from 5 A.M. to 6 A.M. and a bell was ringing. "That's good. I conserved power. Am I done?" he asked.

...

Shulk was at 5 A.M. and was running thinly low on power. "Come on...come on..." he said as he checked the lights and the cameras. He saw that the bird was coming to him. "No, you're not-" He got cut off from the time going from 5 to 6 and the bell ringing. "Wait, I made it?" He smiled. "Yes!" Suddenly, there was a screen that said, "12:00 A.M. 2nd Night". "There's more?! Well, it did say 'Five Nights'."

...

Lucina groaned. "Nooooooo..." She was in the room again. "Okay. Just survive. Conserve power."

...

Meta Knight heard the phone ringing. He waited until the voice mail came up.

_"Hello? Well, if you heard this, you made it to Day 2! Uh, congrats!"_

"Thank you," he said as he checked the camera to the stage. An animatronic wasn't there again. "Well, that was quick."

...

Shulk heard the phone guy said that the animatronics become more active as the week progresses. "Oh GREAT," he said. "Just great..."

...

Lucina gulped when she heard that they will become more active. She looked at a camera and saw that both the bunny and the bird are gone. "Oh gods no..." She checked the backstage. The bunny was there. She checked the Dining Area. The bird was there. "Good. You two just stay there..."

...

Meta Knight listened:

_"Uh, interestly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off the stage so often. I heard he becomes more active in the dark." _

"Another reason why I should always conserve power," he stated.

...

Shulk sighed in relief. "At least." He checked the cameras and saw that the bunny and the bird were gone. "This is just perfect..." He saw that they were close to him. "Already?! They're close to me already?!"

...

Lucina was taking deep breathes. "Stay calm...stay calm..." The voice mail ended. Since the guy told her about an animatronic in the Pirate's Cove, she checked there and saw an eye peeking out. She backed up a little. "I'm checking on you, mister."

...

Meta Knight was looking for the bird, since the bunny decided to stay at the Backstage. He got the camera away and checked the lights. No one on the left. When he checked the right though, he saw the bird there. He closed the door. "I wonder how that came here so quickly..." he said.

...

Shulk had a vision of the fox from Pirate's Cove running to his office. He closed the left door, just to be safe. He checked the hallways and saw the fox running. "Whew. That was close." He checked his power. 44%. It was 3 A.M. "I think I'm going to survive this night too," he stated.

...

Lucina checked the left door. She saw the bunny. She shot back a little and closed the door. She checked the right door and saw the bird there too. She gasped and closed that door. She looked at her power. 32%. It was 4 A.M. "Ugh, I can't conserve power like this if those two are in the way..."

...

Meta Knight checked the hallways and saw a pirate fox running through there. He felt a little panicked and closed the right door, which was the wrong door. The fox came inside the office and screamed. Meta Knight shot back a little. The screen turned into TV fuzz. "Man, he is swift..." he said. He saw the "Game Over" screen. "I also closed the wrong door..." He face-palmed.

_Meta Knight: 3 A.M.-Second Night_

...

Shulk had a vision that the bear might move off of the stage. He checked the stage and sighed in relief as he was still there. However, he was staring creepily at the camera, which made Shulk feel like it's weird. As he got off the camera, he had another vision that the bird might come and attack him. He checked the hallways and saw that she wasn't there. That's weird. Normally, his visions are always right. However, he checked the lights again and saw her. He closed the door immediately. So his vision was right.

...

Lucina was checking if the animatronics are still near her. The bunny wasn't there anymore, so she opened the left door. The bird was still there. She checked her cameras and saw a Freddy poster with Freddy ripping his head off. She looked disgusted. "What in the gods' names..." She got the camera away and opened the right door. However, it only took her another look at the cameras to realize her mistake. She quickly got the camera out of her sight and saw that the bird didn't attack her. She closed the right door again and saw the camera to a hallway where the fox was running. "Oh gods." As she was going to close the door, the fox came in and screamed. She screamed, took off the headphones, looked away from the screen, put her hand over her heart, and panted. The screen turned into TV fuzz.

"Oh Naga help me..." she muttered, still terrified from seeing that.

_Whoa... _Misty thought. _Didn't know Foxy scared Lucy well._

_Lucina: 3 A.M.-Second Night_

...

Shulk had made it to Night 3. He told himself that he can do this. He heard the phone guy's message and had a series of opening and closing doors when the animatronics are around. "Just do the same strategy over and over and I'll be fine..." he said to himself. Suddenly, when he checked the cameras, Freddy wasn't on stage. "Oh no, where-" He suddenly heard a low laugh when he got the camera away. "That doesn't sound like a promising laugh..."

...

Shulk was at 3 A.M. However, his power was running low. "No...no, I had this. I had this!" He checked the cameras and saw Freddy staring at a camera at a different place with those creepy white and black eyes. "I can't let him get me!" He closed the door and checked the cameras again. Foxy was running again, so he closed the other door. However, Freddy appeared and screamed. Shulk jumped back and remove the headphones. The screen turned into TV fuzz. "Oh man...that was...I saw it coming but..." He saw the "Game Over" screen. "Well, that does look brutal. The eyes are popping out...which is pretty disgusting...wait, how did he get through the door?"

_Shulk: 3 A.M.-Third Night_

**Question Time!**

"So, what did you just play?" Misty asked.

"Uh...something called Five Nights at Freddy's?" Shulk answered.

...

"Something horrifying..." Lucina muttered, shaking.

...

"A videogame called Five Nights at Freddy's," Mega Man answered. "Right?"

...

"Five Night's at Freddy's?" Dark Pit said.

...

"Five Nights at Freddy's," Sonic answered.

...

"Something that requires tatics," Meta Knight said. "So that the enemy won't attack you."

...

"This game was released this August and got immensely popular. Why do you think that is?" Misty asked.

"Maybe because it has live robot-animal creatures in it?" Shulk guessed.

...

"It looks terrifying?" Lucina answered.

...

"I guess it's because no one saw killer animatronics in their lives," Mega Man guessed.

...

"Because it looks awesome and scary that everyone should play it," Dark Pit said.

...

"I have no clue," Sonic said.

...

"I have no idea," Meta Knight answered.

...

"Let me show you the animatronics," Misty said.

Shulk looked at the screen. "Okay." A picture of the bunny appeared.

"This is the bunny named Bonnie," Misty informed.

Shulk looked puzzled. "Wait, isn't Bonnie a girl's name?"

...

"Is that a boy or a girl?" Lucina asked. "Either way, he or she looks creepy..."

...

"Bonnie...so that's a girl?" Mega Man asked.

...

"Bonnie? Sounds close to 'Bunny'," Dark Pit noted. "Stupid bunny..."

...

"Screw you BONNIE!" Sonic yelled. "You scared the living SOUL out of me!"

...

"Bonnie is a girl, right?" Meta Knight asked.

...

"There has been lots of arguments of Bonnie's gender. Based on your opinion, do you think Bonnie is a boy or a girl?"

"I think that's a guy," Shulk replied. "He's wearing a bowtie."

...

"Does it matter?" Lucina said. "I mean, that's a robot and robots don't really have gender."

...

"Based on my observations, I think that Bonnie is a male," Mega Man answered.

...

"I don't know, a girl?" Dark Pit guessed. "I mean, her name IS Bonnie and it's a girl's name."

...

"Uh...a guy?" Sonic guessed. "He's wearing a bowtie and had a masculine feel to him."

...

"A man," Meta Knight said. "I am going to assume it's a man."

...

"There was a post by the creator of the game, Scott Cawthon, confirming that Bonnie is a male," Misty said.

"So I was right," Shulk said.

...

"Does the gender REALLY count?" Lucina asked. "They're robots."

...

"I'm not surprised," Mega Man said. "I knew it, anyway."

...

"But...the name Bonnie is a girl's name," Dark Pit said. "Why can't the guy name him 'Bob' or something?"

...

"I kind of knew it anyway," Sonic said.

...

"I was right then," Meta Knight said.

...

A picture of the bird appeared. "And this is Chica," Misty said.

"I suppose that's a girl," Shulk said.

...

"Wait...I noticed that she doesn't have any teeth at the front..." Lucina noted. "Is there a reason for that?"

...

"Let's Eat? I'm sure an animatronic like her doesn't eat REAL food," Mega Man said.

...

"Does she eat humans?" Dark Pit asked, smiling.

...

"She kind of creeps me out a little," Sonic stated.

...

"Just seeing her bib makes me think that she's a carnivore," Meta Knight said.

...

A picture of the fox showed on the screen. "This is Foxy," the host said.

"He looks pretty torn-up though..." Shulk stated.

...

"Foxy? That sounds like a girlish name," Lucina said. She was shaking. "But he still scares me..."

...

"He looks like he's falling apart," Mega Man said. "At least, his skin is."

...

"Look at him. He's adorable," Dark Pit sarcastically said. "The perfect murderer."

...

"I like the fact that he's a pirate, but he still murders people," Sonic said. "Like a pirate..."

...

"He is a swift one," Meta Knight said.

...

A picture of Freddy Fazbear appeared. "And who can forget the big, lovable Freddy Fazbear himself?" Misty said in a sarcastic tone.

"Lovable?!" Shulk interjected. "You must be joking."

...

"I dislike him the most, next to Foxy..." Lucina stated.

...

"I just realized, did the animatronics talk at all?" Mega Man asked.

...

"Like Chuck E. Cheese, but a murderous bear," Dark Pit said.

...

"I will not trust any other animatronic, especially Chuck E. Cheese," Sonic stated.

...

"The leader of the murderous robot-animals..." Meta Knight said.

...

"This game had events that lead to why the animatronics are murderous," Misty said.

"Well, I wondered. What's the story?" Shulk asked.

"There were 3-5 kids in the restaurant, enjoying their time. Then, a man dressed as either Freddy or Bonnie lead them to a room where the animatronic suits are kept at. He forcefully stuffed those children in those suits and left them to die." Shulk's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. "That's brutal!"

...

"What do you have to say about that?"

Lucina's eyes were wide. "I...have no words...to describe how...that man is crazy!"

...

"That's unlawful," Mega Man said. "Those children didn't deserve that!"

...

"Oooooooh, so THAT'S why they're haunted," Dark Pit said. "I like it."

...

"WHAT?!" Sonic exclaimed. "Is he in his right mind when he did that?!"

...

"...You're not kidding?" Meta Knight said. Misty nodded. "That's horrible."

...

"Next, there was the 'Bite of '87," Misty said. "Where Foxy, people assume, bit off a kid's frontal lobe, or the front of the brain."

"Oh yeah, the phone man said something about that," Shulk said. "Did the kid do something wrong or..."

...

"Why did you think that happened?" asked Misty.

"Um...maybe the kid was breaking the rules?" Lucina guessed.

...

"The child must have been breaking the rules and maybe Foxy tried to talk to him, but bit off his frontal lobe in progress?" Mega Man said. "No...why would an animatronic talk to a kid..."

...

"Rule-breaker?" Dark Pit guessed. "Obviously, rule-breakers always pay."

_Like you do, I heard, _Misty thought.

...

Sonic thought about it. "Maybe he wanted an autograph? But that's pretty stupid, but he's a kid...or she..."

...

"It's possible that the kid was breaking the rules and Foxy had to deal with him or her," Meta Knight said.

...

"This game generated MANY theories about some unexplained things," Misty Rain said.

"Really? What's unexplainable?" asked Shulk.

"One theory is that Foxy is actually a good guy. He tries to warn the player of the animatronics, but instead screams and makes the player have a heart attack, so one of the other animatronics stuffs the person into the suit. What do you think?"

Shulk raised a brow. "I guess appearances can be deceiving."

...

"I don't believe that," Lucina said.

"Why not?" asked Misty.

"They're all HAUNTED, that's why!"

...

"Hmm. That's an interesting theory," Mega Man said.

...

"Nah. They're all bad guys and bad guys will be bad guys," Dark Pit said.

"You?" Misty said.

"Me, ah..."

...

"I actually hope that's true for some reason..." Sonic stated.

...

"People think Foxy is an unexpected ally...like me," Meta Knight said.

...

"There's also a flurry of theories about the person you're playing as in the game, such as he was the victim of the Bite of '87 and he was the person who stuffed the kids into the suits. What do you think about that?"

Shulk's jaw dropped. "I swear, if that person I was playing as IS the murderer of those children..."

...

"What?! I'm sure he's just a normal person," Lucina said. "...Right?"

...

"Also interesting theories," Mega Man said. "Especially the theory about him being the children's murderer. That could be right since the animatronics go to him and stuff him into a suit."

...

"Dang! What if one of them's true?" Dark Pit said. "Especially that theory about him being the murderer! No wonder the animatronics hates me."

...

"Whoa, really?" Sonic said. "Maybe one or neither of them are true."

...

"That's also pretty interesting," Meta Knight said.

...

"Back to the actual game itself, do you like playing it?" Misty asked.

Shulk thought about it. "Kind of, sort of," he answered.

...

"No! It's terrifying!" Lucina yelled.

...

"Eh, I wish I could do more in it," Mega Man said. "Like attack them."

...

Dark Pit answered, "Actually, yeah. It has that scary atmosphere, but I wish I could MOVE around and DO SOMETHING than just sit there, pressing buttons."

...

"Ye-no," Sonic said. "I wish there was a running option. That would be reasonable."

...

"Yeah, I think it requires tactics to defend yourself against enemies and I like that," Meta Knight said.

...

"Last question. Do you want to work at that place?" Misty asked.

"Hahaha, no," Shulk asked. "I don't want to CONSTANTLY be in danger!"

...

"NO, NO, and NO!" Lucina answered.

...

"Yes actually," Mega Man said. "So I can get rid of those robots and save humankind from any more harm from them."

...

"Sure. So I can beat the crap out of those robots," Dark Pit said with a grin. "Bring it on!"

...

"Uh..." Sonic muttered. "Maybe. I could beat those animatronics like I did to Eggman's robots."

...

"Nah. I don't want to," Meta Knight said. "Unless they get near Kirby..."

* * *

**Whew! That was the third episode of Smashers React! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the delay. It won't happen again. As always, leave suggestions for a music video and Smashers and Assist Trophies to watch them! I'll see you this week! ;)**

***Have you ever had that feeling when you did something that took you a long time and then suddenly the internet crashes or logs you out for some random reason? Yup. I had that feeling. 4 hours of typing, then my freaking laptop had to crash. IT HAD TO! All that for nothing. My laptop didn't work until today, so I had to type this ALL up again. UGH! 0 Anyway, sorry if there's OOC-ness and such. I still hope you enjoy it. The next episode is coming this week, so suggest away! :D Also, tell me if there's any typos or such.***


	5. Episode 4: Smashers React to Fan

**Here's the fourth episode! Enjoy!**

***Saurian96, kind of...***

***LegitElizabethWWEFan, I kind of would, but I don't want to make this a trend, so yeah. You said you'll understand, so it'll be alright, right? :)***

***Don't get mad at me if I made Ghirahim OOC. Now I want to play Skyward Sword again...***

* * *

**Smashers React to: Music Videos!**

**This Episode: Fan by Seela!**

Samus saw a dully colored, empty room. "Well, what am I watching?"

...

Marth saw a torn-down hallway. He tilted his a little and looked puzzled, unsure about what he's watching.

...

Ganondorf yawned as a white-colored bedroom appeared. He grew impatient. "Boring..." he said.

...

Zelda just sat there and looked at the screen, expecting something to happen. So far, nothing's happening. Suddenly, she heard some drum beats and a little girl wearing a pure white wig in a skin-colored leotard, her hands and feet on the edges of open doorway. The princess's eyes widened in shock. "I thought the girl was naked for a second..." she said.

...

Wii Fit Trainer shot back a little when she saw the girl. She sighed. "Good, she's not...NOT wearing clothes," she said. "Is this something I should be interested in?"

...

Ghirahim listened some lyrics. "The woman's singing this sounds sleepy," he stated. "I would sing better."

...

Samus saw the girl jump off the edges. "What now?" she asked. Suddenly, she saw a girl had one hand on a strap of the leotard and one at the waist, then ran and moved her hand to the right. "...What is she..."

...

Marth saw the girl moving her hands in a weird way, then turned around and did something. "What is she doing?" he asked, confused by her movements.

...

Ganondorf made a face, seeing the girl do all those movements. He saw her on hand on her left side of her head and one spread out. She made a movement like she saw a DJ eating something big. "What the hell...?" he muttered in a confused tone.

...

Zelda did not have an approving face. She saw the girl sit on a bed and made a rather terrifying face that made Zelda even more uncomfortable. "Uh..." she said.

...

Wii Fit Trainer saw the girl move her arms around and when the singer said "drank", she raised her leg up. "Uh, is that a part of being fit?" she asked.

...

Ghirahim saw the girl had her one leg up, then raised it higher again as the woman singing said "drank" again. She then kicked her foot downward a couple of times. "I guess how this girl is moving is unique? But not as unique as moi," he said.

...

Samus saw the girl get up and did a ballerina twirl. "Well, that's ONE dance move I know," she said.

...

Marth saw the girl walk in a weird way to the window and then do more ballet twirls. "Is she dancing?" he asked. "Because some of the movements she did before..."

...

Ganondorf saw the girl fall onto a bed and kick her legs up in the air. She then tumbled on the floor, went up to her knees, and did a movement where she was just twirling her arms and upper body around. "Is she performing something evil?" he asked. "I might need that."

...

Zelda saw the girl cover her face, then jump back up to her feet, and kicked one leg upward. "I am seriously uncomfortable now..." she muttered.

...

Wii Fit Trainer saw the girl crawl down on the floor, moved to an edge of the room, stood up and put her two hands on separate walls, looking at the camera upside-down. "This is really strange..." she said. "And also a strange way to be fit."

...

Ghirahim saw the girl remove her hands from the walls, walked backwards, put her hands on a window pane, and did a little movement. "Okay, this is getting bizarre..."

...

Samus saw the girl skipping and jumped onto a bed. She stood up at the headboard of it and fell down on the bed. "Did she eat too much sugar or something?"

...

Marth was just puzzled and now uncomfortable. The girl fell off the bed, did a small cartwheel, then a minor one so she can stand up. He put his hand on his forehead. "I don't get this..." he said.

...

Ganon saw her do more movements, then jumped around like a little child. "Yeah, she must be performing some ritual of some kind. I can see it," he said.

...

The Hyrulian princess saw the girl do another ballet twirl and did some acrobatic movement with carrying her leg and making it move with the other arm moving. She stopped and pointed her foot downward while hitting her belly. "Okay, what's the point of this?" she asked. "I need to know."

...

Wii Fit Trainer said, "Well, this DOES have some acrobatics in it. So this is part of an exercising routine I've probably never heard of."

...

Ghirahim heard more lyrics and commented, "You know, lyric-wise, the song is pretty deep," Ghirahim said. "But humans making bizarre videos, honestly. But I'll admit, I want to try some of the movements she's making."

...

Samus saw the girl had a creepy face while pulling part of her hair and going into what looked like a kitchen. "Her eyes, honestly..." she said. "Widen them and nightmares will come."

...

The girl and and sat at a table. She brought her hand to her face and twisted it. The looks of the hands caught Marth's attention. "I wonder what's on her hand."

...

Ganondorf saw the girl punch the wall. "Okay, I don't know what's going on at all," he stated. "Maybe it's still part of an evil ritual?"

...

Zelda saw the girl put her head on the table, then picked it back up. She rested her head on her hands. "She looks...well, I'll admit something. The girl here, she looks cute," she admitted.

...

Wii Fit Trainer saw the girl move her elbows, then touched the wall with her finger. She made it climb up, then put her finger away from the wall, and did something with her hands that looked like she ate something and it's like "Muw! Fantastic!". "That looked like she was eating something," she stated.

...

Ghirahim saw her make another creepy face. "Even I look more intimidating than that," he said. He saw her get up and rubbed her belly. "Is she calming down now?"

...

Samus saw the girl do the splits. "Whoa, that's actually well done," she said.

...

Marth saw her hands around and rolled on the floor while doing that. "You know, I wondered if they did this all in one take..." He wondered.

...

Ganon saw the girl stand up weirdly at the window. She did a ballet twirl and then some ballet moves. "She reminds me of Wii Fit Trainer..." he said.

...

Zelda saw the girl wave her head around then twirled. She then moved to a corner of the room, ran, and did a backflip. That actually impressed Zelda. "Wow. She should go see Wii Fit Trainer," she said. "They're both pretty flexible."

...

Wii Fit Trainer was impressed by the girl's backflip. She saw her go to a window, did some pose, and did a movement moving away from it. "Despite her bizarre movements, I'm rather impressed by those," she stated. "I should do this and the other Wii Fit Trainer should too. In fact, I'm going to make all the Smashers and Assist Trophies do this..." She smiled a rather creepy smile.

...

Ghirahim saw the girl jumping weirdly and saw her wave. "Wait, the video's o-" he asked before he got cut off seeing the girl in the hallway. She put her hand on and kicked her head and feet at it. "Still weird."

...

Samus saw the girl run back to the room, ran to the window curtains, and hugged them to her. She pulled her eyelid up a few times. Samus slowly moved away from the screen. "That's still creepy..." she said.

...

Marth saw her pull down her lower eyelid and looked sad. She went down, still holding the curtains. "Why did she need to do that?" he asked.

...

Ganondorf saw her face climb up the window curtains. She made a cooing face, waved her hand, and made her face fall down the curtains, only to break out of it. "When is this going to end?" he asked.

...

Zelda saw the girl do another ballet twirl, put her hands on the wall, and kicked her foot backwards in the air. "This is still making me uncomfortable..." she said.

...

Wii Fit Trainer saw her run to a wall and sway. She did a movement with her finger like "Bad, bad, bad." She then laid on the floor, still doing that. "Okay, THAT doesn't make any sense," she said.

...

Ghirahim said, "Who is she doing that at? The wall? The ceiling? Pretty stupid of her."

...

Samus saw the girl roll for a bit, stood up, and walked weirdly to the camera. She then did a ballet bow with a creepy look on her face. "Will you please stop making that face?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable.

...

Marth heard some lyrics and stated, "I focused so much on the girl, I didn't hear the lyrics the woman is singing," he said.

...

Ganon stated, "Looks like she's bowing down to me, possessed."

...

Zelda was feeling uncomfortable seeing the girl's face. She saw her bow down again and again until the song ended. The girl just stood there. "It's done?" she asked.

...

Wii Fit Trainer saw the camera blurring out and ending the video. "Bizarre, yet impressive," she said.

...

"I could use some of her moves for new attacks," Ghirahim said.

...

"That was pretty weird..." Samus said.

...

"That made me uncomfortable," Marth stated.

...

"I still don't know what that was about," Ganon said.

...

"I wonder how the girl can move like that," she said. "I'm pretty sure she hasn't met Wii Fit Trainer yet."

**Question Time!**

"Did you like the music video?" Misty asked.

"No, it's...weird," Samus said.

...

"It made me uncomfortable, so no," Marth said.

...

"No," Ganon said.

...

"Though I'm impressed by some of her movements, the video made me uncomfortable," Zelda said.

...

"Actually yes," WFT answered. "I'm impressed by the girl's dancing and acrobatics."

...

"Eh, I would be in that video if I had the chance," Ghirahim said. "I would be more magnificent!"

...

"What do you think that video was about?" asked Misty.

Samus shrugged. "Who knows?"

...

"I have no idea," Marth answered.

...

"I don't know? Something evil?" Ganon guessed. "It looked like she was doing some ritual of some sort in some parts."

...

"I have no idea," Zelda said. "Maybe it's an acrobatics video?"

...

"It could be just an exercising/acrobatics video that I've never seen before," Wii Fit Trainer answered.

...

"You're asking ME?!" Ghirahim said.

...

"What do you think of the dancer's dancing?" Misty asked.

"Um...well, she's PRETTY flexible like Wii Fit Trainer..." Samus replied.

...

"THAT was dancing?!" Marth exclaimed, confused.

...

"I don't know how to describe it," Ganon said. "I think she's pretty talented to pull all that off."

...

"I will credit her for her movements," Zelda said. "For a little girl, she has talent."

...

"I thought it was great!" Wii Fit Trainer answered. "Even though they were weird, it's still a great way to work out and be fit."

...

"Well, the little human girl DOES have the talent to do all those movements she did," Ghirahim said. "But everyone knows I have more talent!"

...

"What about the song? Do you like it?" asked Misty.

"Well, I've listened to the song before, and I liked it," Samus answered.

...

"I never paid any attention to the song, so I don't know," Marth answered.

...

"The woman was yelling and sounding sleepy, so no," Ganon said.

...

"I guess the song was good," Zelda said. "I heard some deep things in it while I was uncomfortable from the girl's movements."

...

"Well, it's not a good exercising song," WFT said.

...

"I guess so. It had deep meaning, but the woman wasn't good at singing it," Ghirahim said.

...

"The song actually had deep meaning to it. It's about a girl who drinks and parties, but then feels guilty after she does those. The singer, Seela Formane, said she had been that girl in the past. What do you think about that?" Misty said.

Samus thought about that. "I think that's good that she's using what happened in her past and put it in a song."

...

"Huh. That's not bad actually," Marth said. "I think that's good that she made the song linking to her past. It tells everyone what she has been through."

...

"I guess it's fair to use something like that in a song..." Ganon said. "Don't know how the video relates to the song."

...

"I like how she used her past in one song," Zelda said.

...

"Really? That's nice," Wii Fit Trainer said. "I guess she was seeing if anyone could relate to her."

...

"Huh. Well, some humans did use their pasts to write songs, I know that," Ghirahim said. "I guess humans are still doing that."

...

"The video was showing that a person can go naked and do some crazy things while being drunk," Misty explained.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense," Samus said. "But why use a little girl?"

...

"Well, that explains that," Marth said.

...

"I've seen drunk Smashers act CRAZIER than that girl in the video!" Ganon stated. "Have you seen a drunk Captain Falcon? Damn, does he make a riot."

...

"What do you know..." Zelda said. She then looked more confused. "But why use a little girl in the video?"

...

"I saw many creatures do crazier," Ghirahim said. "Still, that explains the girl's bizarre movements."

...

"Going a little off-topic here, what's your opinion on alcohol abuse?" the hostess asked.

Samus sighed. "I think it's horrible."

...

"I think it's really terrible," Marth said.

...

"I would guess it's pretty bad," Ganon replied.

...

"Alcohol isn't the way to go," Zelda said. "That's what I think."

...

"People think alcohol is a good thing, but it's not healthy, so I dislike it," Wii Fit Trainer said.

...

Ghirahim scoffed. "Humans. Making themselves disgusting by having too much of something."

...

"Now, Master Hand told me that Smashers, not all of them, have parties on occasion."

Samus nodded. "That's right."

"Do you guys overdose on the alcohol or party too much? And do you guys keep watch of the kids so they won't get in?"

Samus replied, "Well, some of us can get drunk and do crazy stuff, but we're okay. And we do have Master and Crazy Hand being guards so the kids won't come in."

Misty nodded. "Now, do you consider yourself a party person?"

"I just go to parties for the hell of it," the yellow-haired woman replied. "So, maybe, but not a a crazy party person."

...

"Not really," Marth said. "I don't really party a lot."

...

"I consider myself a sober drinker, but not as a party person," Ganon answered. "Everything's on full volume and I hate it."

...

"Sometimes I do," Zelda replied. "Sometimes, I don't. It depends."

...

"Not as 'that' party person," WFT said.

...

Pfft, yeah!" Ghirahim replied. "I'm basically a dazzling star every party I go to!"

_Of course, _Misty thought.

...

"Back to the video, some people disliked the video because of the dancer, Mindy Zaller's, dancing. What do you think of that?"

"I can see why. Her dancing is pretty...out-there," Samus said.

...

"I can see that," Marth said. "They aren't used to bizarre dancing."

...

"They probably thought it was evil or something, so I can see that," Ganon said.

...

"Well, I guess they disliked the fact that Mindy was wearing a skin-colored leotard, dancing weirdly," Zelda said.

...

"Really? It's just a mix of exercising and acrobatics," Wii Fit Trainer said.

...

"The girl's probably so talented, everyone got jealous of her dancing," Ghirahim said.

...

"Finally, what would you like to say to Seela and Mindy?" Misty asked.

"Well, keep up the work, you two," Samus said.

...

"I hope you two have a fantastic career life," Marth said.

...

"Uh...I don't know, good job? Keep up the good work?" Ganon said, unsure.

...

"Seela, I hope you have a happier life than what happened to you in the past," the Hyrulian princess said. "Mindy, you are a great talented little girl. I hope you keep up the work!"

...

"Well Seela, I hope you have another fit person do another video on one of your songs. Mindy, I think we should meet up. I want to know how you did all those movements so I can teach them to everyone, WFT said.

...

"Will you put me in one of your videos, Seela?" Ghirahim asked. "I want to awe the audience with my pure excellence. Little Mindy Zaller, thanks to your moves, I'm thinking of some new attacks using them, so thank you."

* * *

**Whew! Thaw was episode 4, everyone! Suggest a viral thing I should show! Should I make the Smashers do the Do Not Laugh or Grin Challenge or show them the infamous Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life video? Or do you want me to show them something else? Like I said, suggest away and I'll see you in the next episode!**

***This was rushed. Sorry guys. I still hope you enjoyed this chapter. School's not only stressing me out, it's putting too much pressure on me. I'm an A student, but I got two B's and I'm pretty sad about that, so I got to polish myself up. **Yes, I'm a bit grade-picky.** I also got addicted to the Walking Dead and the 100, so yeah. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, suggest away! U'll see you in the next episode! Also, tell me if there's a typo or anything.***

***EDIT: I still hope you know what song, artist, and dancer I'm talking about.***


	6. Smashers React to Don't Laugh or Grin

**Here's the fifth episode you've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, so in this episode, you have to watch videos without smiling or laughing," Misty explained.

"Huh, that wouldn't be a challenge for us," Male!Robin said.

"You laughed during that Luigi Death Stare episode, dude," Fem!Robin stated. "I'm sure I can win this one."

...

"If you smile or laugh, you lose," Misty said.

"What? Well, what happens when you win?" Pit asked.

...

"If you win, Master Hand will by letting him and Crazy Hand be your slaves for a whole month."

"One WHOLE month?" Palutena asked. Misty nodded. Palutena readied herself. "I'm ready for this! The Hands being my servants, here I come!"

...

Falco was practicing his non-smiling face although he's failing. "Come on! Master and Crazy Hand being MY servants! Get your act together, Falco!" he said to himself, which caused Misty to giggle.

...

Snake said, "Ha, I'll definitely win this one."

...

Bowser Jr. was complaining, "This is gonna be hard! I laugh and smile all the time! Why can't I be like Daddy?!" He calmed down a little and looked at the computer screen. "I've gotta do this. For the prize!"

**Smashers React to: Viral Challenges!**

**This Episode: Do Not Laugh or Grin Challenge!**

The Robin twins saw a Star Wars trooper pelvic-thrusting to a song that goes like, "Bababababa baba baba". They were watching it with no expressions on their faces.

...

Pit tried his best not to laugh. He looked like he was about to do it. "Don't laugh, don't laugh..." he muttered to himself.

...

Palutena pursed her lips at the video. "You know, for some reason, I don't find this funny..." she stated.

...

Falco shook his head. "I've seen this way too many times. Now it's not funny anymore."

...

Snake watched the video with no expression on his face. "So hilarious..." he said.

...

Bowser Jr. looked like he was about to explode. "This is so HAAAAARD..." he said.

...

"People think this is funny?" Fem!Robin asked.

"Even Luigi's death stare is funnier than this," Male!Robin added.

...

Pit was trying his utter best not to laugh, even though the video looked funny.

...

Another video played. It showed a guy yelling at a person. He then ran and jumped into a wall. Palutena bit her lip. "Now this is getting difficult..." she said.

...

Falco made a funny face, not trying to laugh as the running and jumping into a wall part replayed over and over. "Don't...smile...or laugh..."

...

Snake now looked like he was trying not to smile or laugh. "Damn it boy..." he muttered.

...

Bowser Jr. still looked like he was about to explode. He then slowly smiled and laughed. "What an idiot!" he said. He then stopped. "Wait, did I..." He face-palmed. "WHY?!"

**Bowser Jr. out!**

...

Male!Robin was breathing a little heavily while Fem!Robin just shook her head with no expression on her face.

"Why?" Male!Robin asked. "Why...?"

"Who knows?" Fem!Robin said. "I know this kid isn't smart to do this."

...

Pit made a poker face, trying not to laugh. "Come on..." he muttered to himself. "Don't laugh or smile..."

...

Palutena took a deep breath. "Do not lose...do not lose..." she said. "I can do this."

...

Falco slapped himself at the face. "This is NOT funny!" he convinced himself.

...

Snake saw the running and jumping part in slow motion. He still watched it with no expression. The video ended. "Yep. I'm going to win this," he bragged.

...

The Robins saw another video. They saw a man in some sports clothing and had two black things in his hands. He jumped, did a back-flip, and landed, only to slip and fall. Both of them tried their best not to smile.

...

Pit made a poker face again, seeing the clip over and over. He was taking a deep breath. "I can do this...I can do this..."

...

Palutena was taking deep breathes, saying to herself, "Not funny...not funny..."

...

Falco tried not to smile and said, "Epic fail dude...epic fail."

...

Snake actually smiled and chuckled a bit. "Epic failure," he said. He suddenly realized what he did. "Oh s***. Can I try again?"

**Solid Snake out!**

...

The Robins saw another video showing a bunch of birds. A girl was seeing them. The girl turned to the camera and said, "Look at all those chickens!" Male!Robin smiled and laughed a little. Fem!Robin just looked at him.

"Wow, really?" she asked.

Male!Robin stopped laughing and smiling. "Uh...can I try again?"

"Nope," said Misty. "But your sister can move forward."

"WHAT?!" Male!Robin exclaimed.

**Male!Robin out!**

...

Pit looked at the screen in confusion. "How was that funny?" he asked. He then saw a video where a plump woman was singing and getting up onto the table. "Oh no...I might screw up..."

...

Palutena just stared at the video. The woman then stepped on the edge of the table, making her fall back on it. Pautena was taking deep breathes again. "This is not funny, this is not funny..."

...

Falco was fiddling with his feathers, trying not to laugh or grin while the clip played over and over again. "Must...win..." He suddenly smiled. "DAMN IT!" He burst into laughter.

**Falco Lombardi out!**

...

Fem!Robin sighed. "This reminds me of when Sumia was drunk that one night..." she muttered.

...

Pit bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Then, when the last of the table falling part ended, he burst into laughter.

"AFTER it ended, Pit?!" Misty asked.

"I just can't hold it any longer..." he replied.

**Pit out!**

...

Fem!Robin saw a band of insects playing instruments. She shook her head. "Still not funny," she said.

...

Palutena looked at the video in disgust. "I do not like insects..." she muttered.

...

Fem!Robin saw a video where a motorbike racer fell and the motorcycle pretty much drove with some funny-sounding music in the background. "Still not funny," she said.

...

Palutena sighed. "Not a fun video..." She then saw another video where a shark had...SOMETHING in his mouth and he was making noises. She sighed again. "Still...not...funny..."

...

Fem!Robin looked like she was about to laugh, but didn't. Another video came and showed a...THING...chewing something. She slowly moved away from the screen. "Okay...that's creepy..." she stated.

...

Palutena had the same reaction as well. Another video showed a fat man who was about to make the hoop but failed and fell down with a song that said, "I believe I can fly." Palutena sighed once again.

...

Fem!Robin saw yet another video where a large man was dancing to a sensually-sounding song. She still watched it with a straight face.

...

Palutena saw the guy's face up close and the man singing said, "You touch my ding-dong." The goddess was taking very deep breaths. She was very desperate to win.

...

Fem!Robin then saw a white cat move very fast in a fast jazz song. She pursed her lips, trying not to laugh or smile. "It's cute..." she stated.

...

Palutena was taking more deep breathes. "Keep calm...this isn't funny..." The video went on for another minute. After it ended, she laughed. "I can't do this anymore! I can't hold it in!"

**Lady Palutena out!**

...

"You win the prize, Fem!Robin," announced Misty.

Fem!Robin smiled. "Yes! Now those two can be my servants!"

**Question Time!**

"Okay, so what got you while I was playing those videos?" Misty asked.

"'Look at all those chickens!'" Male!Robin answered. "Just that little girl's stupidity."

"So THAT'S why you laughed?" Fem!Robin asked.

...

"That lady just falling off the table and it's NOT fair to replay it over again!" Pit said.

...

"I found almost every video funny, including the cat one at the end," Palutena replied. "I just couldn't hold in my laughter for any longer."

...

"That fat lady falling off the table," Falco answered. "For some reason, I found it hilarious!"

...

"That one guy's landing and falling on his face," Snake answered. "That was such an epic failure!"

...

"That guy jumping into the wall," Bowser Jr. answered. "That was SO funny!"

...

"So, Fem!Robin, any videos that got you close to laughing?" Misty asked.

"Well...that little cat moving around to that jazz music, that was cute and I found it funny," she replied. "Thank Naga I didn't."

...

"How come it's hard not to laugh when said not to laugh?" asked Misty.

"I guess because it's tempting," Male!Robin said.

"True, it can be tempting," Fem!Robin added.

...

"I guess it's tempting to laugh even though you're told not to," Pit answered.

...

"When something is told to you, your body wants to do the exact opposite," Palutena replied. "At least, that's what I think."

...

"I dunno, when you think something, you do the opposite even though there's a tempting prize to win," Falco said, groaning. "I wish I haven't lost!"

...

"I guess it's human nature. You've been told to do something and you do the opposite," Snake replied.

...

"I dunno! It's just hard!" Bowser Jr. replied.

...

"Why do we all laugh?" asked Misty.

The Robins thought about it for a moment. "To be honest, I have no idea," Fem!Robin said.

"I don't really know either..." Male!Robin said. "I guess it's human nature."

...

"I don't know," Pit replied, shrugging.

...

"I have no idea, to be honest," Palutena said. "I'm a goddess yet I laugh...yeah, I have no idea."

...

"I guess it's just a natural thing to do," Falco answered.

...

"It's natural. We all do it, no matter how old we can be," Snake said.

...

"How should I know? We all just laugh and that's it!" Bowser Jr. answered.

...

"Now, a Smasher actually won this challenge. Guess who it is. I'll give you a couple of clues: SHE'S a newcomer," Misty challenged.

"Uh..." Pit said, scratching the back of his head. "Lady Palutena?"

...

"Wii Fit Trainer?" Palutena guessed.

...

"Rosalina?" Falco guessed.

...

"I bet my money of Female Robin," Snake said.

...

"Um! It has to be that female version of Marth! Uh, what's her name?" Bowser Jr. said.

...

"It's actually Female Robin," Misty revealed.

Pit's jaw dropped. "What?! Her?! I saw her smile and laugh TONS of times!"

...

"Her? Wow," Palutena said.

"You two were actually tying until you laughed at the white cat video," Misty added.

The goddess raised a brow. "Really? Was she also trying not to laugh as much as I did?"

...

"Her?! I saw her laugh and smile plenty of times!" Falco said.

...

"Knew it," Snake said, proud of his guess.

...

"Really?! I was close, right?" Boswer Jr. said.

...

"Fem!Robin, did you have a technique that made you not laugh at the videos?" Misty asked.

"Some of the videos just looked...NOT funny to me, while others, I just think to myself, 'This isn't funny'," Fem!Robin answered.

"That's what I did, yet I failed," Male!Robin said.

"Guess I did better than you when it comes to that."

...

"What do you want to say to her since she has beaten all of you?" Misty questioned.

"I can't believe she managed to not laugh. She's my twin for Naga's sake!" Male!Robin said. Fem!Robin just grinned a bit evilly.

...

"How can you manage NOT to laugh at any of the videos?" Pit asked. "Even thought you laugh and smile a lot?!"

...

"Well done," Palutena said. "I wish I could beat you in this challenge though..."

...

"Well, enjoy your prize that was supposed to be MINE!" Falco said in envy.

...

"Good job, Female Robin," Snake said. "You did better than I did sadly..."

...

"No fair! How can you NOT laugh at these funny videos?!" Bowser Jr. questioned.

...

"By the way, are you going to share your prize with your twin brother?" Misty asked in curiosity.

"No," Fem!Robin stated. "Master Hand and Crazy Hand will be MY servants and only MINE."

Male!Robin glared at his twin sister. "Wow, you're like the best sister I've ever had," he said sarcastically.

"Why thank you," Fem!Robin sarcastically answered.

* * *

**And that was Episode 5, everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! In the next episode, I'm going to have the Smashers react to a Youtuber! Suggest what Youtuber I should introduce them to and who to react to them! Meanwhile, I'll see you in the next episode!**

***I hate it when my internet is slower than a tortoise. Ugh, annoying! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Tell me if there's any typos or anything. See you all later! ;D***


	7. Sorry For The Delay :'C

Misty Rain the Female Warrior stepped into this chapter and rubbed the back of her head. She was afraid that people would be mad at her for making the audience wait so long for the episode where Smashers reacting to a Youtuber and seeing that it wasn't.

"Uh...hi everyone..." she started nervously. "Sorry about the delay. While I was trying to get the Smashers and the videos ready, Thanksgiving came, then everything went bad. Pretty much, all the Smashers had a great Thanksgiving, but no episode. Now, everyone seems hyped for Christmas. I don't blame them, I'm also hyped for Christmas. But still, I am SOSOSOSO sorry!" She bowed down pretty fast. "Please forgive me!"

She stood up straight and continued, "I will have to skip this episode for now. Let's get back to schedule. Suggest a...viral video. Should I show them The Horribly Slow Murderer With The Extremely Inefficient Weapon? Or Don't Hug Me I'm Scared? Or do you have something else? Suggest away! I also need to point out a small problem. Some of you reviewers suggested things not related to what I said you can suggest. At first, I was fine with it, then I began to see less and less of the suggestions I could use. So...yeah. Maybe some of you guys kinda have to stop that, okay? Ugh, I think I sounded like a jerk there. But really, I hope to see less of that."

Misty stopped to take a breath. She went on, "So anyway, suggest a viral video and the Smashers to react to it! I'll see you in the next episode this week!" She left the chapter.

* * *

***Soooooo, there was Thanksgiving, then my dying laptop, then school, then The Walking Dead and The 100, then Smash Bros. for the 3DS and Mass Effect, AND FINALLY homework. UGH! I hope you guys understand. I didn't have time for the episode to be made because of these things, so this chapter exists. Please forgive me. If you're mad at me for this, fine. Be mad at me. I just hope the rest of you understand. Anyway, suggest away and I'll see you in the next episode! ;D***


	8. Smashers React to THSMEIW

**Here's the sixth episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Smashers React to: Viral Videos!**

**This Episode: The Horribly Slow Murderer With An Extremely Insufficient Weapon!**

Dillon saw a Chinese(?) pallet on the screen and heard:

_"Some murders may take seconds..." _He then saw a person shoot another person. He had a concerned look on his face.

...

Ness then saw a person choking a woman. _"Some murders may take minutes..." _the narrator said.

"This is interesting..." the little boy commented.

...

Zelda saw a person beating up another man. _"Some murders take hours..." _

"This is rather...violent," she said.

...

Lucina then saw a man backing away from another man. _"But now...this murder takes YEARS!" _She then saw the other guy in black hold up a silver spoon.

She looked puzzled. "What?"

...

Rosalina and Luma looked concerned too. "How can you murder someone with just a spoon?" she asked.

...

Link didn't understand what was with the spoon. He then saw a guy walking. The narrator said, _"It started as a nuisance." _Another guy in black hit the guy walking with a spoon.

_"Ow! What the-"_ he shouted before he turned and saw a rather creepy black and white face of the black-claded man. Link slowly moved away from the screen.

"Okay..." he said.

...

Dillon saw the guy running away from the creepy man while he was being hit by a spoon. "Uh..." the armadillo managed to say.

...

Ness started to giggle. He then saw the man in bed and the creepy man appeared at his doorway. _"It became a menace!" _

"I think this is funny!" Ness stated.

...

Zelda saw the guy get up from his bed, shouting:

_"Get out of my house! What the f*** is wrong with you?!"_

The princess's eyes widened at the language. She then saw the guy hit his hand with the spoon.

...

As the camera zoomed onto the creepy man's eyes, Lucina slowly moved away from the screen. "I don't like that guy..." she said.

...

Rosalina and Luma heard saw the guy, who was named Jack, running away from the man hitting him with a spoon. They then saw him calling 9-1-1 about the creepy man. "That seems like a good idea," Rosalina said.

...

Link saw the creepy man cutting the telephone cord. Link chuckled. "Good luck with that."

...

Dillon heard the phone hung up on Jack. He swore under his breath. Dillon said, "Well, there's no hope now."

...

Ness saw Jack running away from the creepy man once again while he was hitting him with a spoon. He ran through a parking lot, then a library. Ness was still giggling.

...

Zelda saw Jack lose his wife and some help from others. "The poor man..." she muttered.

...

Lucina then saw Jack get a kitchen knife. "Oh, NOW you're defending yourself!" she stated.

...

Rosalina and Luma heard him say, _"Get away from me!" _Rosalina covered the Luma's eyes as he shoved the knife at the creepy man's throat. Rosalina gagged a little.

...

Link then saw the spoon murderer grab the knife's handle and got it out of his throat. Black blood was on it. "So, you can't kill him?" he asked.

...

Dillon saw the spoon murderer point the knife at Jack, then dropped it. Dillon face-palmed. "He chose the spoon over the knife. That seems logical."

...

Ness said, "'Nah, too mainstream for an ordinary weapon! Time to kill them with a spoon!'" The spoon murderer hit Jack with the spoon again.

...

Zelda saw...Chinese(?) writing on the murderer's wrist. "What does that say?" she asked.

...

Lucina saw the man travel to China to find out what the writing means. She saw a nasty-looking woman saying...something. "Okay, ew," she said.

...

Rosalina and Luma cocked a brow up when they say her. All they understood was "The Gi no Saji". "Gi no Saji?" they asked.

...

Link saw Jack shooting at the spoon murderer many times, but he was still alive and hit his arm with the spoon. "It's no use then..." he said.

...

Dillon saw the nasty-looking woman chanting something in Chinese and she said, "The Ends of the Earth..."

"Ends of the Earth?" he said. "The poles, maybe?"

...

Ness saw the man in a desert, STILL getting hit by the spoon murderer's spoon. The little boy started to chuckle.

...

Zelda saw the man running through a Chinese...thingy. The narrator asked, _"What would you do?" _

"Call Link, maybe?" she replied.

...

Lucina asked, "How long is this?"

...

Rosalina covered Luma's eyes as Jack was riding a car at full throttle at the spoon murderer. _"You can't escape. You can't stop it. You can't kill it."_

"Sounds like an absolutely invincible enemy..." she said.

...

Link saw the murderer jump up onto his car and hit his window with a spoon. "At least he's not hitting HIM this time," the Hyrulian hero said.

...

Dillon heard the narrator say: _"It will find you." _He then saw the murderer on top of Mount Rushmore. "Okay..."

...

Ness was laughing at everything that was happening. Jack was running while the murderer hit him with the spoon. _"It will catch you. It will hit you. With a spoon." _He burst into laughter.

"This is hilarious!" he stated.

...

Zelda saw Jack running and getting hit by the spoon. She shook her head. "This is...absurd..." she said.

...

Lucina heard the narrator say, _"Again. And again!" _as Jack ran and climbed everywhere, still being hit by the spoon. "Poor Jack..." she said.

...

Rosalina and Luma saw the two run across the White House yard. "Wait, can't that "United States President" do anything?" she asked.

"*translation* Maybe they didn't see, Miss Rosalina," the Luma said.

...

Link saw the murderer in front of the Mona Lisa. The Jack running and getting hit by the spoon. "How long is this?" he asked Misty.

...

Dillon saw Jack in water, still getting hit by the spoon. "So that guy can swim..." he noted.

...

Ness saw the guy in freezing cold weather, still getting hit by the spoon, which was frozen. He continued to laugh.

...

Zelda suggested, "Put him in a body bag and throw it into the ocean!"

...

Lucina saw Jack everywhere, STILL getting hit by a spoon. "I can't believe I'm saying this...BUT COMMIT SUICIDE!" she suggested. "At least you'll have peace in death!"

...

Rosalina suggested, "Try another way to erase him out of existence!"

...

Link tried not to grin at the things Jack's going through. Then he chuckled a little. "This is KINDA funny..." he stated.

...

Dillon smirked a little. "Though I feel sorry for the poor fella, this is rather funny..."

...

Ness saw Jack had a gun pointed to his mouth, but the murderer hit him with a spoon, so he didn't commit suicide. "He can't even commit suicide!" The little boy continued to laugh.

...

Zelda saw blood coming from Jack's mouth. She cleared her throat, hoping not to throw up.

...

Lucina gagged a little. "Never knew a spoon could be this deadly..."

...

Rosalina covered Luma's eyes as they saw Jack in a shower, STILL getting hit by a spoon. "That's gross! Give him some personal space!" she yelled.

...

Link did not like the looks of Jack getting attacked in a shower...where he's naked... "Okay, now that's just...weird."

...

Dillon lost his smirk when he saw Jack getting attacked by the spoon murderer in a shower. "Okay, this isn't funny..."

...

Ness saw Jack with a buzz saw and tried to attack the murderer with it, but he threw a spoon at him, making the buzz saw cut his...bottom man parts. Ness stopped laughing. "Okay...that looks like it hurts...A LOT!"

...

Zelda's eyes widened and gasped at the sight. She looked away from the screen. "I've seen enough! Good day!" She got up from the chair.

...

Lucina screamed. "OH MY-!" She turned away from the screen and gagged. "Gods!"

...

Rosalina wasn't quick enough to cover the Luma's eyes, so they were both petrified from the sight.

...

Link had an aghast look on his face. What made him want to throw up was the blood and bits falling from his man parts. He gagged and tried not to throw up.

...

Dillon just shook his head at the part. He saw Jack in the hospital, having his bruise get hit by the spoon. "Like I said, I feel sorry for the poor fella..."

...

Ness saw an assortment of weapons. He whistled. "That might bring him down!"

...

Zelda turned back to the screen and saw Jack all armed with weapons. "Whoa," she said.

...

Lucina sighed. "PLEASE bring him down!"

...

Rosalina and Luma saw him scare innocent people with the weapons. "Yeah, I expected he'd be driven mad," she said.

...

Link saw Jack get hit by the spoon, then turned back to shoot him, but it was useless. Then he got a rocket launcher and loaded it up. "Time for the big guns," he said.

...

Dillon saw Jack shoot an explosive missile at him and even blew him up with TMT. After all that...the murderer was still alive. "It's no use. The choice Jack's got is dying," he stated.

...

Ness saw Jack with a tank. The narrator said, _"Over 12 years in the making..."_

"That's long for just a film to be made," he said.

...

Zelda saw the murderer next to a gargoyle. _"Filmed on 5 continents..."_

"Is this really...real?" she asked Misty.

...

Lucina heard:

_"With a running time of over 9 hours..."_

"Uh...that's pretty long for a film..." she stated. "If it was REAL!"

...

Rosalina and Luma saw Jack crawling on ground, still getting hit by the spoon. They heard:

_"Perhaps, the most relentless murder...in the history...of cinema..."_

"A spoon being THIS deadly..." she muttered.

"*translation* I'm scared, Miss Rosalina..." the Luma said. It sat on her lap and she petted it.

...

Link saw poor Jack crawling, still getting hit by the spoon. Red letters appeared, the narrator saying:

_"Chaotic Rampage American Pictures presents..."_

"Of course, the people had to have a crazy name for their studio," he said.

...

Dillon noted, "Am I the only one noticing that Chaotic Rampage American Picture's first letter spell 'CRAP'?"

...

Ness was still chuckling at seeing Jack get beat by a spoon.

...

Zelda saw Jack's jacked-up face. "Good Hyrulian Gods..." she exclaimed.

...

Lucina saw his face and commented, "Gods...his face..."

...

Rosalina covered her Luma's eyes as she saw the face. "The poor man..."

...

Link saw him get hit by the spoon again, but then when he got hit AGAIN...the spoon broke. "Oh. So Jack can go back to his life now?" he asked.

...

Dillon saw that and said, "Jack's free, I guess?"

...

Ness saw the murderer unzipping his jacket. "Wait...he has more spoons?" He then saw the jacket was FULL of spoons. "HE HAS MORE SPOONS!" he exclaimed, bursting into laughter after.

...

Zelda shook her head. "He's got some spoons up his sleeve..." she said.

...

Lucina saw Jack's shocked face. "I'd be just as shocked as well..."

...

Rosalina and Luma saw the murderer hit him with the new spoon and the title appeared on the screen.

"That's a long title..." she stated.

"*translation* It is!" added the Luma.

...

Link read, "The Horribly Slow Murderer with the Extremely Insufficient Weapon?"

...

Ness saw Jack get hit by the new spoon. _"Can you endure..."_

"Now I want to see that movie!" he stated.

...

Zelda heard:

_"20,000 spoonfuls of terror?"_

"Nope," she replied.

...

Lucina answered, "No."

...

Rosalina and Luma heard:

_"Coming soon...slowly...to a theater near you."_

"Uh...thanks for the information...?" Rosalina said.

...

The video ended.

...

"Well, that was something..." Link said.

...

Dillon asked, "Is that an actual trailer to an actual movie?"

...

Ness stopped laughing. "That was an awesome trailer!" he said. "Well, except that one part with the buzz saw..."

...

"That was very weird and violent..." Zelda muttered.

...

Lucina sighed in relief. "Thank Naga that's over."

...

Rosalina said, "Don't tell me that's an actual movie. Please don't..."

**Question Time!**

"So, what the heck did you just watch?" Misty asked.

"A trailer of a movie, maybe?" Dillon answered.

...

"A long but funny trailer to a movie!" Ness replied.

...

"I have no idea," Zelda answered.

...

"A long, ridiculous video," Lucina said.

...

Rosalina replied, "A trailer, people call it."

...

"Something," Link answered. "Just something."

...

"This video is called 'The Horribly Slow Murderer with the Extremely Insufficient Weapon'," Misty said.

"The what?" Dillon asked.

...

"The Horrible...Slow...Murder..." Ness tried to figure out what the title said.

...

"Huh?" the Hyrulian princess questioned.

...

"A spoon is HIGHLY insufficient, so yeah," Lucina said.

...

"Long title," Rosalina said.

...

"The Horribly..." Link said. "The Horribly Slow Murderer with a..."

...

"What were you thinking while you were watching this video?" Misty asked.

"'What am I watching?'" Dillon said. "I literally had NO clue what I'm watching."

...

"I was thinking that it was funny!" Ness stated.

...

"My head hurt from the video, so that's what happened," Zelda said.

...

"I thought it was ridiculous and disgusting," Lucina answered.

...

"I didn't like where everything was going..." Rosalina replied.

...

"I thought it was a little funny, then not funny," Link answered.

...

"What'd you think about the guy with the spoon?" Misty asked.

"He looks creepier than any enemy I've encountered," Dillon answered.

...

"He kinda looks like a CreepyPasta character..." Ness admitted.

...

"He just looked creepy," Zelda replied.

...

"Creepy," Lucina said. "Just creepy."

...

"I didn't like him," Rosalina said.

"*translation* He's also very scary!" the Luma added.

...

Link stated, "He's creepy. Real creepy."

...

"What advice would give Jack?" asked the host.

"I'd say hit HIM with a spoon," Dillon said. "See if he likes it."

...

"Hit him back with a spoon," Ness said.

...

"Uh...I don't think I have any advice for him since there's no escape," Zelda replied.

...

"Well, he tried to commit suicide and that didn't work, so I have no advice for him," Lucina answered.

...

"I know! Go to space! Hopefully, the man with the spoon can't bother him there," Rosalina suggested.

...

"Uh...I can't think of any advice..." Link said.

...

"What would you do if the guy with the spoon attacks you with a spoon?" Misty asked.

"Use MY attacks on him," Dillon replied. "Although I think it'll be useless."

...

"Hit him back with my baseball bats," Ness said.

...

"Use my magic on him," Zelda said.

...

"Tell my father, Fredrick, the Robins about him," Lucina answered. "Hopefully, they can get rid of them."

...

"Go back to the galaxy I belonged in," Rosalina answered.

"*translation* Good idea, Miss Rosalina!" the Luma said.

...

"Get pecked by a bunch of cuccos," Link said. "It's better than feeling pain from a spoon for YEARS!"

...

"Did you like this video?" asked Misty.

"Nah. I've seen funnier," Dillon replied.

...

"Yeah! It was funny!" Ness answered.

...

"No," Zelda stated.

...

"No!" Lucina said.

...

"Not really..." Rosalina said.

...

"Yes and no," Link answered. "It was funny, then not funny."

...

"The maker of this spent 22 days making this," Misty said. "What do you think about him making this for that long?"

"Huh. He must've made quite the effort," Dillon said.

...

"He did a great job!" Ness said. "Worth the effort!"

...

"I guess all that effort and time was worth it," Zelda said. "At least he got a reaction out of me."

...

"How can someone make so much time and effort to make something so...stupid?" Lucina asked.

...

"Well, he got a reaction from me AND my Luma, so it was probably worth it," Rosalina said.

...

"I think how he made Jack and the spoon guy in famous cities was great actually," Link replied. "That took effort, right?"

...

"This is actually a short film for festivals," Misty stated.

"They play this at festivals?" Dillon asked. "The festivals must be violent then."

...

"Although this played for festivals, it went viral back in 2009 and currently has 28,000,000 views on Youtube," Misty concluded.

"Wow!" Ness interjected.

"Why do you think something like this would be viral?"

"Probably to trick your friends into watching it," he answered. "Although I'll regret it, I think I'll show Lucas this."

...

"Probably because people think this might be funny and they watched over and over, although it's LONG," Zelda replied.

...

"Maybe because people are making other people watch it to waste their time?" Lucina guessed.

...

"I have no idea," Rosalina said. "I didn't like it, so why did everyone else like it?"

...

"I have no idea," Link admitted. "Maybe because of people being tricked to watch it?"

...

Dillon just shrugged as an answer.

...

"Finally, would you watch it? Even though it's over 9 hours long?" Misty asked.

"You know what? I'll waste 9 hours of my life to see how it goes," Dillon answered.

...

"Yes!" Ness replied.

"And if it's Rated R?" Misty added.

"I'll bring Snake with me then."

...

"No way," Zelda said. "At least, not if it runs for 9 HOURS."

...

"No, no, and no," Lucina answered.

...

"No thank you," Rosalina replied.

"*translation* Too scary!" said the Luma.

...

"No, not if it's 9 hours long," Link said. "I don't think I can stand it for 9 hours."

"I just thought of something," Misty said.

"What?"

"What if someone made this, but with you and a creepy Cucco in it?"

Link's jaw dropped. "Oh please! Don't make that happen!"

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! Christmas is near and the Smashers are all excited about it! So am I! Also, episodes may come out later than a week since there's always delays with the episodes and all. Anyway, suggest a music video and the Smashers to react to it! Happy Holidays to you all!**

***Sorry. I had to get my laptop cleaned out since it had WAY too many cookies and spyware attached to it. Now it's working like normal! I think I'll do better, but like I said as a host, the episodes may come out later than a week. Sorry about that. But anyway, Happy Holidays! I hope you all have a wonderful and safe Christmas! :D***


	9. Episode 7: Smashers React to SMASHSMASH!

***EDIT: I actually have no idea if Starbomb is actually serious (like selling soundtracks and all that), but I'm still changing this anyway. If they're not, I'll change this chapter back to normal.***

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

***WR3000, oops. Thanks for telling me!***

***ihateyaoi604, as great as your advice(s) are, I can't seem to follow them if you're the only one having some issues on how I write out the characters react. I mean, I've read your commentary on Mishonh from God and you seem to make everyone better in character than I do. I just can't write them EXACTLY in character for some reason. I dunno. That's also why I can't use your personality suggestions. I'm so sorry. :( But at least you liked how I made Ness in the last chapter! :) I appreciate the constructive criticism! Thanks!***

***Darkness21, that's a great idea! I'll do it by the end of this year! Thanks for the suggestion!***

* * *

**Smashers React to: Music Videos!**

**This Episode: SMASH SMASH! by SBomb!**

The Robin Twins saw the screen with the Super Smash Brothers logo on it and heard some clapping. "Is this a song about the Smash tournament?" Male!Robin asked.

...

Luigi heard some lyrics and saw some of the Smashers having a picnic. "I like this so far," he said.

...

Pac-Man saw the food and said, "Yummy!"

...

Captain Falcon saw Luigi stand up and say something. He saw the bad guys smoking cigars and playing a card game. He said nothing so far.

...

Shulk heard Luigi say something about being happy to be alive. "Come on, Luigi's not all that bad," he said.

...

Lyn heard a low voice. She then saw a man with a Pompadour and sunglasses. "He looks funny," she said.

...

The Robins heard the man say he's an announcer. "I thought Master Hand was the announcer," Female Robin said.

"I thought so too."

...

Luigi heard the "announcer" say the tournament's name. The Luigi in the video seemed interested as well as some other Smashers.

"I hope I don't turn violent..." the green-claded man said.

...

Pac-Man heard the announcer saying that he'll transport everyone to a land of war.

Pac-Man looked puzzled. "Huh?"

...

Captain Falcon noted, "That sounds like the F-Zero race."

...

Shulk heard Luigi in the video not liking the idea.

"Me neither," Shulk said.

...

Lyn heard the "announcer" swear. She widened her eyes. "I don't think this will be a good video..." she stated.

...

Luigi in the video went onto a fighting platform. The Robins saw Wario trying to punch Donkey Kong.

"I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable..." Fem!Robin stated.

"Well, we're in for a show," Male!Robin said.

...

Luigi heard some lyrics and then saw DK headbutt Wario into the ground. Luigi in the video disapproved of that.

"But it's part of smashing, me," Luigi said. "I did dislike it at first."

...

Pac-Man saw DK punch Wario out of the way and heard a lyric say "ass".

"What's an 'ass'?" Pac-Man asked.

_Great,_ Misty thought. _I thought he'd knew..._

...

Captain Falcon saw DK on top of a pillar while Wario was reluctantly clapping for him.

"Well, all of us have been there and done that," he stated.

...

Shulk asked, "Wait, are they making fun of the tournament?"

...

Lyn saw Mario get tackled by Pikachu. He laid on the ground in pain. Lyn saw something next to him that said, "Mario's Chode" and the numbers kept rising until it reached to 200%.

Lyn looked kind of puzzled. "I'm guessing a 'chode' is a man's part..."

...

The Robins heard Luigi sing.

"If Luigi CAN sing like that, I'd love to see that," Male!Robin said.

...

Luigi then saw Ganondorf and King Dedede saying Luigi needs to fight everyone.

"But we all get along...well, most of us anyway," Luigi said.

...

Pac-Man saw dead things and alive villains on the screen. "Aww, no picnic?" the yellow ball asked with a sad face.

...

Captain Falcon heard a lyric and said, "Wow, our brawling is so intense, even normal people die from it."

...

Shulk saw Kirby sucked DK into his mouth and absorbed his power. The lyrics matched that. "I've been there..." Shulk stated.

...

Lyn saw Fox kick Kirby out of the way. "Aww, poor Kirby," she said.

...

The Robin twins heard Fox say something to Luigi. They then saw Luigi in red liquid. "Oooooooooooh..." they both said. They recognized the liquid.

...

Luigi's eyes widened even more when he saw that. He heard himself say that there's blood on his overalls.

"No..." he muttered.

...

Pac-Man scrunched his face. "Ew. Blood!" he shouted.

...

Captain Falcon saw Sonic and Toon Link appear. Toon Link kicked Sonic in between the legs. He heard some lyrics about them. He chuckled. "I don't see Sonic's 'stuff'."

...

Shulk then saw Jigglypuff's back and a few dead Smashers. "Oh no, what happened to Jigglypuff?"

...

Lyn heard another lyric that involved Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff turned and had a killer look on her face. "Oh the gods," she exclaimed.

...

The Robins saw her punch Bowser up to the sky. The lyrics referred to her as a guy. "Wait, I thought Jigglypuff was a girl," said Fem!Robin, puzzled.

"Me too..." added her male twin.

...

Luigi saw Captain Falcon do his Falcon Punch on the little pink Pokemon like it was nothing, which matched the lyrics.

"I still disagree with Jigglypuff being a guy," he admitted.

...

Pac-Man said, "I wish I can withstand Captain Falcon's Falcon Punches like that!"

...

Captain Falcon actually chuckled at that. He heard Luigi say something. He then saw Luigi with a funny face, which made him chuckle even more.

...

Shulk laughed a little at Luigi's funny face. He saw the "announcer" saying it's time to fight more. "Parts of this video though..." Shulk said.

...

Lyn saw Luigi on a fighting platform, looking mad. "What?" she said.

...

The Robins saw Mario and Peach team up and run to Luigi. He shouted in shock. "That would suck though," Male!Robin stated. "If one of your kin tries to kill you..."

"We both went through that, that's for sure," Fem!Robin added.

...

Luigi sighed at that moment. He then saw Pikachu, the lyrics saying he's not so innocent when fighting. "I'll admit, he always looked cute," the green-claded man said.

...

Pac-Man saw Pikachu and Fox fight, then the Mouse Pokemon electrocuting him. "Well, he looks innocent when he tries to win, so I agree!" he admitted.

...

Captain Falcon heard Pikachu say, "PIKA!" in a really low, intimidating-sounding voice.

"That 'Pika' though..."

...

Shulk said, "Pikachu NEVER sounded like that until he got one of those growing mushrooms."

...

Lyn saw the Villager throw mud on Samus's shoulder pad. "Uh-oh," the green-haired female lord said.

...

The Robins heard saw Samus shoot her beam at Villager, who dodged and it hit Luigi instead.

"That's actually true," Male!Robin said.

"Yeah, just a tid-bit of something in her suit, someone's dead," Fem!Robin added.

...

Luigi stated, "That is actually true." Luigi then saw himself mad and the sky got dark. "Uh-oh...I'm gonna turn bad, am I?"

...

Pac-Man saw the "announcer" take off his glasses and exclaimed and swore. "It was about time he'd fight!" Pac-Man said.

...

Captain Falcon saw that Luigi's eyes were evil-looking and he had green fire coming out of his hand. "Dang..." he managed to say. "We ticked him off."

...

Shulk saw Luigi shoot his fire, which suddenly became large, and blasted the villains. Shulk cocked an eyebrow up. "Whoa," he said. "Luigi turned merciless..."

...

Lyn saw Luigi hit DK with a hammer. "This is unlike Luigi..." she stated.

...

Male!Robin began to laugh a little again. Fem!Robin punched his shoulder.

"What?" Male!Robin asked.

"This is just like that 'Luigi Death Stare' thing!" Fem!Robin shouted to him. "You find this funny like you found the last one funny!"

"Sorry."

...

Luigi saw his dark self in the video surrounded by Zelda, Wii Fit Trainer, and Rosalina in bikinis. "No, don't make me like that!"

...

Pac-Man saw that and looked puzzled. "Why are those ladies wearing underwear?"

...

Captain Falcon saw him and Ness fighting each other. He saw Luigi blast some force at them. "Luigi has that kind of power?" he asked.

...

Shulk saw a dark pile of K.O'd Smashers. "Luigi became THAT overpowered?!" he questioned.

...

Lyn saw Mario and Luigi on top of the pile and she heard Luigi saying he's still his brother. She looked confused. "At least he's being caring to his brother."

...

The Robin twins saw Mario punched Luigi in anger. "Ouch!" Male!Robin exclaimed.

"That's going to leave a mark..." Fem!Robin added.

...

Luigi in the video didn't like Mario anymore. He shook his head. "I would never say that to my brother! Even if he's more popular than me!"

...

Pac-Man saw Mario disliking him too. He giggled at that. The video ended.

"Still, what was that all about?" he asked.

...

"I have no words to describe what that video was," Captain Falcon said.

...

"That was...I don't know," Shulk said.

...

"What was that?" Lyn asked.

...

"What did we watch?" Fem!Robin said.

"Now everyone loves Luigi..." Male!Robin added.

...

"I don't need to be INFAMOUS!" Luigi stated.

**Question Time!**

"What did you think of the music video?" Misty asked.

"That was a MUSIC video?!" Fem!Robin exclaimed.

"Kinda funny," Male!Robin answered. "I'm surprised Female Robin and I aren't in it."

"That is true."

...

"I don't like it," Luigi replied. He face-palmed. "Why are people making me infamous now?"

...

"I guess it was funny, but then there's that yucky blood part," Pac-Man answered.

...

"Kinda funny," Captain Falcon replied.

...

"I don't know what to think of it," Shulk said.

...

"Kinda...violent and weird," Lyn answered.

...

"What did you think of the song?" Misty asked.

"We disagreed with some of the lyrics, except for the Samus part," Male!Robin said.

"Yeah, that Samus part was true."

...

"I didn't like the song either," Luigi answered.

...

"I kinda didn't pay attention to the song," Pac-Man admitted.

...

"It's not the best song I've heard," Captain Falcon said.

...

"I think the song was stupid," Shulk replied.

...

"I don't like the song either," Lyn said.

...

"What do you think the song is about?" asked Misty.

"I think it's making fun of our tournament," Fem!Robin replied.

"Yeah, it sounds like it," Male!Robin agreed.

...

"Probably about how people see our tournament?" Luigi guessed. "And me going from innocent to evil. UGH!"

...

"Umm...I think it's about what people really think happens in the tournament?" Pac-Man guessed.

...

"I think it's just making fun of our tournament," Captain Falcon said.

...

"Maybe about how violent the tournament is, but it isn't?" Shulk guessed.

...

"About how the tournament changes how the characters are?" Lyn answered.

...

"It's a parody song about the tournament," Misty said.

"Knew it," both the Robin twins said.

"It was sung by an American comedy supergroup called SBomb, who makes parody songs about others universes some of the Smashers are in, such as Mario, Metroid, and Zelda. There are other universes their songs make fun of."

"Dang," Male!Robin said.

...

"This song was in their second album, Character Select, which was released just last month. Would you like to buy it?"

"No," Fem!Robin said.

"Nah," Male!Robin added. "Even though I'm a bit curious about their other songs..."

...

"No thank you," Luigi said.

...

"Well...maybe, since I'm a bit curious," Pac-Man said.

...

"Actually, yeah," Captain Falcon said.

...

"No, I don't think I can stand high-pitched singing..." Shulk said.

...

Lyn said, "No thank you. I'm fine."

...

"Back to the video, it has over 4,000,000 views," Misty said.

"That many?!" Fem!Robin exclaimed.

"Why do lots of people like this?" asked the hostess.

The Robins started to think. "They probably think this is funny," Male!Robin said.

"Unfortunately..." Fem!Robin commented.

...

"Maybe they like parodies and that stuff?" Luigi answered.

...

"Maybe they found it funny," Pac-Man said.

...

"They probably found this hilarious," Captain Falcon said.

...

"They probably think this is funny," Shulk answered.

...

"Umm...because it's peculiar?" Lyn guessed. "Something they've never seen before?"

...

"Finally, what would you do if the Smash Bros. tournament was like it was in the music video?" Misty asked.

"Try to form a resistance group with us as the tacticians," Male!Robin said. "And have an attack on the Announcer."

"I agree. We should do that if the Smash tournament is like that," Fem!Robin agreed.

...

"I would probably try to run away," Luigi said. "Or be one of those crazy Smashers in the video..."

...

"Finish the food in the picnic," Pac-Man answered. "Then try to fight back!"

...

"I'll probably use my Falcon Punch on everyone," Captain Falcon replied, grinning. "It's my most powerful attack, after all."

...

"I...well, I would try to fight back everyone, but bring them to peace, if I can..." Shulk said.

...

"Try to bring them to peace," Lyn said. "If that doesn't work, I can try to get a group of Smashers not effected by the tournament and rebel against the Announcer. He was the one who did all of that in the video after all."

* * *

**And that was episode 7 of Smashers React! Sorry for the delay everyone! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Now, let's show them a movie trailer! Suggest a trailer for an upcoming movie! Should it be the new Star Wars movie? Or the second Avengers movie? Or is there another movie trailer in your mind? Suggest away! Also, suggest some Smashers to react to that trailer. I'll see you in the next episode!**

***I. AM. SO. SORRY! Pressure for my mid-terms is up my butt lately. Also, there were less suggestions for a music video to show, so yeah. Sorry for this rushed chapter. Don't bother giving me constructive criticism for this chapter. Anyway, suggest a movie trailer and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D See ya!***

***EDIT: Still want to know if you guys know what song and group I'm talking about here. It's like I'm spamming this. Jeez.***


	10. Episode 8: Smashers React to Avengers 2

**Here's the eighth episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Smashers React to: Movie Trailers!**

**This Episode: Avengers: Age of Ultron!**

Mario saw the Marvel Studios logo. "Mar-a-vel?" he asked.

...

Toon Link gasped. "Is this going to be the next Avengers movie?!" he asked.

...

Kirby saw people running away in a hell-stricken place with a man in black with a bow and arrow on his back and he was leading them away from something. "What happened?" he asked.

...

Bowser said, "Wait, is that guy in the black from the Avengers?"

...

Samus saw a huge metal...thing and she heard:

_"This vulnerable world..." _She then saw Captain America's helmet.

"Oh, is this the next Avengers?" she asked.

...

Snake smiled. "I can't wait for this movie."

...

Mario then saw a guy with a bow and some arrows on his back, who would happen to be Hawkeye. He was behind a tree. "What's-a this?"

...

"Hawkeye!" Toon Link cried. "I know him!"

...

Kirby saw a man walk into a laboratory and look up. The screen then saw a new but torn-looking Iron Man suit glowing up. Kirby shot back a bit. "That's scary!" he shouted.

...

Bowser questioned, "Another Avengers movie?"

...

Samus saw the torn Iron Man suit walking. "This actually looks interesting," she said.

...

Snake kept grinning as he saw other Iron Man suits crash the walls of the room the torn one was in.

...

Mario saw a level of a building explode. "Uh-oh, that's-a not good..."

...

Toon Link saw a man clamp his hands on a table and had solid green eyes. "The Hulk!" he pointed out. "He's so awesome!"

...

Kirby saw Nick Fury appear on the screen. "What happened to his eye?" he asked.

...

Bowser smiled. "Where's Loki?" he asked. "Or is there a new villain...?"

...

Samus saw Thor arguing with Tony Stark. "I'm still hooked in," she said.

...

Snake saw a girl mas Iron Man hit a metal door with her red laser. "Damn!" he commented.

...

Mario saw a hand grabbing a pair of scissors. "What does she-a need that-a for?" he asked.

...

Toon Link was awed as "On May 1" appeared. He fanboyed. "I can't wait!"

...

Kirby saw metal enemies flying and climbing up. "They look scary still!"

...

Bowser was impressed by those metal enemies. "If only my troops were like that..." he muttered.

...

Samus saw Hulk kick a police car. "Is he going out of control just like in the first movie?" she asked.

...

Snake saw Black Widow look up at the sky. "Black Widow, my girl."

...

Mario saw Captain America and a metal enemy fighting. "Hit him! Hit him!" he cheered.

...

Toon Link saw Hulk calming down and reaching for Black Widow's hand. "Is he actually going to calm down?" he asked. "I wanna know! He was crazy in the first one!"

...

Kirby heard:

_"I'm gonna tear you apart." _He saw a metal enemy and he shot something. "Is this movie scary?" he asked. "Scary things make me hungry..."

...

Bowser said, "I hope the bad guys win in this one. Loki was SO close!"

...

Samus saw Thor choking Tony. "Whoa, easy Thor," she said. "Well, Tony does have a knack of pissing people off."

...

Snake saw a buff Iron Man armor. "Whoa." Just as he was taking a step, he got hit away by the Hulk. His eyes widened. "Holy s***."

...

Mario's eyes widened when he saw that. He then saw the buff Iron Man skid Hulk so hard on the ground, the pavement caved in. He gasped. "Mama mia! That must-a hurt!"

...

Just as Iron was going to shoot, the title screen came on. It said, "Avengers: Age of Ultron". "Yes!" the little boy cheered. "Yes!"

...

Kirby looked confused. "Huh?"

...

The video ended.

...

"I still hope the bad guys win," Bowser said.

...

Samus smiled. "This might actually be a good sequel to the Avengers."

...

"Like I said, can't wait," Snake said.

...

"I've-a heard of the Avengers, but-a never saw it," Mario said.

...

Kirby still looked confused. "So...no food commercial?"

**Question Time!**

"So, what did you just watch?" asked Misty.

"A movie-a trailer for-a the next Avengers?" Mario answered.

...

"Uh, DUH! Avengers 2!" Toon Link replied.

...

Kirby just shrugged. "I'm hungry," he said.

...

"A trailer to the next Avengers," Bowser said. "The first was awesome, not gonna lie."

...

"The movie trailer for the Avengers: Age of Ultron," Samus said.

...

"The trailer for the Avengers: Age of Ultron," Snake answered with a grin.

...

"Did you watch the first movie?" Misty asked.

"No, actually," Mario said.

...

"Yeah! Ness showed me it! It was awesome!" Toon Link replied.

...

"No..." Kirby answered.

...

"Yes," Bowser answered. "I've watched it with all the other villains."

...

"I have, yes," Samus said.

...

"Yes and it was pretty good," Snake answered.

...

"Who's your favorite Avenger?" Misty asked.

Toon Link thought for a minute. "I can't choose between Hawkeye and the Hulk," he said.

...

"None. I liked Loki," Bowser replied.

...

"Black Widow was great and just like me, kind of," Samus answered.

...

"To be honest, I liked Thor," Snake said.

...

"Here's the picture of the bad guy of the movie," Misty said as a picture of a metal enemy with red eyes appeared.

"Mama mia, he looks like the type," Mario said.

...

"He looks tough, but not tough enough to beat the Avengers!" Toon Link commented.

...

Kirby moved away from the screen a little. "Scary..."

...

"I hope he's tough just like Loki," Bowser said.

...

"To be honest, he looks like a Transformer," Samus said.

...

"He actually looks lame," Snake commented.

...

"Have you read the comic books the Avengers were from?" asked the hostess.

"No, I'm not the one to read-a comic books," Mario said.

...

Toon Link hung his head down. "No...but I wanna..."

...

"What's a comic book?" Kirby asked.

"...Books with pictures in it," Misty answered.

"Aw! I didn't then!"

...

"Nah, I'm not much of a reader," Bowser answered.

...

"I recall whenever I'm on break, I just read some free comic books. I picked up an Iron Man one and read it, so yeah," Samus explained.

...

"I haven't read ALL of their comics, but I do," Snake answered.

...

"Superhero movies keep on being successful and making money. Why do you think that is?" Misty asked.

"Maybe because they have-a more action than other movies?" Mario replied.

...

"Because they're epic," Toon Link answered. "Just awesome and epic."

...

Kirby shrugged again. "I'm really hungry..." he whined.

...

"The violence. Everyone LOVES violence, including me!" Bowser replied.

...

"Those movies have a thing that pulls the audience in that they love it and want to see it again," Samus said.

...

"They have more action and even a great story to go along with it," Snake said.

...

"Back to the trailer, what was your favorite part of it?" Misty asked.

"The part where the blue man and the-a robot were fighting," Mario answered.

...

"That fight between Iron Man and the Hulk!" Toon Link replied.

...

Kirby shrugged again. "I'm really hungry..."

...

"When the enemies appeared," Bowser said.

...

"The beginning. It looked interesting to me," Samus said.

...

"The fight between Iron Man and the Hulk," Snake answered. "I can't wait for that part."

...

"Finally, are you going to watch the movie when it comes out?" Misty asked.

"Yes," Mario answered. "So I don't feel left out anymore!"

...

"Yeah!" Toon Link shouted. "I'm gonna watch it with my friends!"

...

"No, it's too scary!" Kirby said.

...

"Sure. Just as long as the enemies win!" Bowser replied.

...

"Yeah, but I'm not going to expect a lot from it," Samus answered.

...

"Yes," Snake answered. "The first one was great. I just hope this one isn't like those crappy sequels that messes up the first."

* * *

**And that was the short episode of Smashers React! I pre-made a chapter where the Smashers are reacting to a viral video with some of them involved in it. Guess what it is! It'll come out soon! I'll see you in the next episode!**

***I hate writer's block. I have the worst of it. That's why this chapter was short. Sorry. But I hope the pre-made chapter can make up for it! :D I'll see you all later!***


	11. Ep 9: Smashers React to Racist Mario

***I actually wanted to do this ever since I first saw that viral video. Sorry that some of you guys didn't pick this, but I wanted to have so much fun with this (and I actually did! xD), so here we go!***

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Smashers React to: Viral Videos!**

**This Episode: Racist Mario!**

Luigi saw an animated scene of Nintendo racers driving. "Don't tell me this is another one of my stares..." he said.

...

Red saw Sonic driving next to Luigi. He smiled. "I feel like something's going to go wrong..." he said.

...

Peach looked a little puzzled. "We never invited Sonic to our races..." she pointed out.

...

Lucina saw Knuckles driving with a smile on his face. He was being bumped by a rather mad-looking Mario. She looked concerned.

...

Sonic looked puzzled when Knuckles said:

_"Now listen here mistah. I don't means no trouble." _He said that in a deep black-man voice.

"Knuckles, ya eat something funny?" he asked.

...

Fem!Robin raised her brow. "What the...?" she muttered.

"Someone's a thug..." Male!Robin added.

...

Luigi raised a brow at Knuckles's voice. He saw Mario carry a bomb. He said:

_"Go back to your old console!"_

"Old console?" he questioned.

...

Red heard Knuckles say:

_"Mistah?" _Then he said some things he couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, what?"

...

Peach said, "What did he say?"

...

Lucina saw an explosion in the background and a body-less, half skull-showing Knuckles appeared. She cocked a brow up. "Whoa, what?!" she exclaimed.

...

Sonic saw the head land on the ground and stained it with blood. He looked a little shocked. "Dude, not Knuckles. He's cool." The head flew past Sonic and Luigi's car, Sonic in the video crying:

_"Knuckles?!"_

...

Fem!Robin looked disgusted at that, but Male!Robin just shook his head.

...

Luigi heard himself in the video say:

_"It must be-a Mario. He just-he takes racing too seriously!"_

Luigi sighed in relief. "At least I'm not the crazy o-" He then saw Princess Peach with a black eye, which made him shocked.

...

Red's jaw dropped when he saw Peach with a black eye. She said:

_"He takes _everything _too seriously..."_

"Holy cow..." he muttered. "I hate seeing Peach look like that..."

...

Peach looked aghast. "Wh-what did he do to me?!" she cried. She heard Mario say:

_"You motherf***ers invite non-Nintendo characters onto MY track?!" _

She gasped. "Mario, what happened to you?!"

...

Lucina looked disgusted. She saw a...ship thing fly next to Mario. A guy popped out of it and said something. "Who's he?" she asked.

...

Sonic saw Mario shoot a flameball at the guy *I know it's Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars.* and he was on fire. His ship crashed. The guy lost his two legs and one arm.

"Dang, just one fireball?!" he exclaimed.

...

The Robins heard Luigi say:

_"Holy s***! He's killing all the non-Nintendo racers!"_

"First Luigi, then Mario..." Male!Robin said.

"At least Luigi cuts a break," Fem!Robin added.

...

Luigi said, "I wouldn't curse!" He then heard Sonic say:

_"What is he? Some kind of racist?!"_

"I wouldn't call that being racist..."

...

Red saw an old man in a black cloak come over to the burning man and unzipped his pants. "No, that's not a toilet," he said.

...

Peach shook her head. "I...I don't know what happened to...to..." She heard Mario say:

_"You're not Nintendo. You're...you're Pre-Tendo! You're all RACE STRANGERS!"_

She had her puzzled look again. "What does he mean by that...?"

...

Lucina saw Mario pick up a question box. "Mario, don't be a Gangrel," she said.

...

Sonic saw Yoshi driving. When Mario drove past him, he broke the question box with Yoshi's head. He had shards on his eyes, nose, cheeks, and back of his head. Sonic widened his eyes. "Dang!"

...

The Robins looked aghast at seeing that.

"Not Yoshi!" Fem!Robin exclaimed.

"That looks so painful..." Male!Robin muttered.

...

Luigi looked pained to see Yoshi like that. He heard him say in his non-Yoshi voice:

_"A F***ING C*** IN MY ASS!"_

"Yoshi, no!" Luigi cried.

...

Red looked puzzled when he heard that. "What?" Yoshi continued screaming and suddenly laid dozens of his eggs. He then crashed and died. "Poor Yoshi."

...

Peach look saddened. "Not Yoshi..." she whimpered. She grabbed a handkerchief and wiped her tears with it.

...

Lucina saw Mario with a large banana. Donkey Kong was seen. DK spoke ape. "This is brutal by far," she stated.

...

Sonic heard Mario say:

_"Twenty-three years of jumping barrels...TWENTY-THREE F***ING YEARS!"_

He suddenly knew what Mario's going to do. "Oh no. Don't," he said, shaking his head. "Don't do it."

...

The Robins became disgusted as the sound of the banana coming through DK's butt. The top of the banana with poop stains on it came out of DK's mouth. Fem!Robin exclaimed, "Oh gods, gross!" She gagged.

Male!Robin looked about ready to throw up. "Disgusting..."

...

Luigi gagged when he saw that. "And the brown stains on it-" He grabbed a paper bag out of nowhere and threw up in it.

...

Red said, "That was nasty..." He heard Luigi say:

_"Oh god, oh f***, oh f***, oh f***!"_

"I feel you, Luigi," he said. "What a horrible death..."

...

Peach was shivering. She saw Mario get another question box. He said:

_"Luigi..." _He then turned into a Bullet Bill and finished in a low voice, _"Coming for you, n****!"_

"Mario..." She began to cry again.

...

"I know that's a curse word..." Lucina said. The Bullet Bill crashed through Sackboy. "Who was that?"

...

Sonic commented, "Luigi's not even black." He then saw Mario turn back to normal, but had a psychopathic face. He drove next to Sonic in the video. "Oh great, I'm gonna die horribly..."

...

The Robins heard Sonic say:

_"Wait Mario, think of our history."_

"Yeah, you and Sonic have been friends before the 3rd tournament began," Male!Robin stated.

...

Luigi heard Mario say:

_"So, you like to go fast, huh?"_

"Mario, stop killing everyone!" he shouted.

...

Red then saw Mario choke-hold Sonic. "And he's dead," he predicted. "Sonic's a cool guy though..."

...

Peach yelled, "Don't kill Sonic! He's a nice guy, Mario!" Mario stopped at a boost on the track and shoved Sonic's head on it, making Sonic lose rings, blood, and even a chunk of his skin. She shrieked and covered her eyes.

...

Lucina looked even more disgusted seeing that. "Naga help Sonic's soul!" she managed to say.

...

Sonic looked shocked at how his death was like. Mario then let go of him and landed on his mouth. He looked horrible. "Ow..." the blue hedgehog managed to say after seeing his own death.

...

The Robins were disgusted at seeing Sonic like then. Then a pokeball appeared and captured Sonic. Their disgusted looks faded.

"What? Sonic isn't a pokemon," Fem!Robin stated.

"That makes no sense," Male!Robin added.

...

Luigi saw a weird-looking Ash Ketchum. "Is that Red?" he asked. "That looks nothing like Red..."

...

Red asked, "Is that supposed to be me?" and heard him say:

_"Alright, I caught it! Now it's mine and I can force it to do whatever I want!" _He then laughed manically, took of all his clothes, and rubbed his nipples. Red moved away from the screen.

"I've seen enough!" he shouted.

...

Peach muttered, "Ew..."

...

"Sonic is doomed..." Lucina said.

...

"I don't like that kid..." Sonic said about Ash. He saw Luigi dodge fireballs coming to him.

...

The Robins saw a crazed-looking Mario. "And who said Luigi's the crazy one?" Male!Robin asked.

"If Luigi's going to be bad, then so is Mario..." Fem!Robin said.

...

Luigi heard himself say:

_"Mario, stop! We're brothers!"_

"Yeah!" he agreed. But Mario said:

_"I have no brother."_

Luigi looked like he was about to cry. "No...Mario..."

...

"He IS your bro-" Red said before he saw a blade come through one of Mario's fireballs and staked Luigi through the face. Red looked shocked and scared at that.

...

Peach shrieked again. "Not Luigi!" She cried through her handkerchief.

...

Lucina saw a buffed-up Kratos on a cart. She moved away from the screen. "He doesn't look friendly..." she said.

...

"Dang, he's REAL buffed-up!" Sonic stated.

...

The Robins heard Mario say:

_"Oh s***, it's Kratos." _He held up the middle finger and yelled, _"F***-a you, Kratos!"_

"I think he ticked that white guy off even more..." Male!Robin said.

"That guy...is he another powerful warlord?" Fem!Robin asked.

...

Luigi was intimidated by Kratos. "Mario, you're going to die! Like I did..."

...

Red heard Mario say:

_"You Playstation characters never learn!" _He then got a severed head of Crash Bandicoot.

The Pokemon Trainer looked puzzled. "Playstation?" he questioned.

...

"He even killed people from other worlds?!" Peach exclaimed.

...

Lucina saw the head being thrown to Kratos's mouth, then he smashed it clean with his teeth. "He's like Walhart and Gangrel..." she said.

...

Sonic then got a gun, which made him a laugh a bit. He heard Mario say:

_"Suck my mushroom peeeep-you f***ing ghetto pig!" _He then shot at Kratos with it.

"Geez Mario, just quit!" he said. "You're no match for him!"

...

The Robins saw the bullets missing.

"Well, it's obvious Mario can't aim well with that weapon," Fem!Robin stated.

"I can even aim better," Male!Robin added. "If I had that weapon."

...

Luigi saw Mario run out of ammo and look absolutely crazed. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think he deserves to die now..." he said.

...

Red saw Mario drive next to Toad. "I've seen him before," he stated. "He was in one of Princess Peach's attacks?"

...

Peach heard Toad greet:

_"Oh hey Mario!"_

"Toad, get away!" she shouted. But it was too late. Mario plucked Toad's head out of his body and swallowed it. Peach cried endlessly through her handkerchief.

...

Lucina saw Mario grow big and muscular. He bellowed:

_"Nintendo POWER!"_

"I don't even know what's going on..." she admitted.

...

Sonic saw Kratos being up for the challenge and dodged Mario's large fireballs. "Like I said, no match," he repeated.

...

The Robin twins saw him jump out of his cart and climb onto Mario with his blades. They noticed the buttons appearing and disappearing.

"What are those symbols for?" asked Fem!Robin.

Male!Robin shrugged. "Beats me."

...

Luigi saw Kratos jump and ready to stake Mario's eyes. As he was going to block himself for that, the screen went black and played the Mario failure jingle. "I-is it over...?" he asked unsurely.

...

Red saw Mario's head on a spear with his eyes gouged out. "Holy cow..." he repeated, looking very uncomfortable.

...

Peach shrieked once again. She also noticed Pac-Man's head on a spear. "Not Pac-Man too!" she cried. She then saw herself in the video still having a black eye next to Daisy, but naked and on top of Kratos. "Why aren't we wearing our dresses like good, proper princesses?" the princess asked.

...

Lucina face-palmed. "Always have naked women in the end because why not?" she sarcastically asked.

...

"Of course the princesses are naked," Sonic said. The video ended. "Geez, my death though..."

...

"I think Luigi being a psychopath is better than Mario being one..." Fem!Robin stated.

"Definitely," Male!Robin agreed.

...

"That was-a violent and so...I don't know," Luigi said.

...

"I don't know what I just watched," Red stated. "There, I said it."

...

"I can't believe someone would make Mario like that..." Peach sniffled.

...

Lucina sighed. "Now that's something I can't get out of my memory..."

**Question Time!**

"Did you find this offensive?" asked Misty.

"Yes!" Luigi answered.

...

"Yeah," Red answered. "Especially that one trainer that went...nuts. He also said something like, 'Now I can force it to do what I want!'" He face-palmed.

...

"Yes, I do!" Peach answered. "It was also horrifying and so sad!"

...

"I can see this being offensive to some of the Smashers," Lucina replied. "Especially Mario."

...

"Yeah, it is actually," Sonic answered. "I wasn't offended during my death in that video, just a little shocked, but being caught by that...kid...I was pretty offended."

...

The Robin Twins nodded. "We weren't in it, thank Naga," Fem!Robin said. "But I can see other Smashers that were in the video offended by this."

"There's Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Peach..." Male!Robin listed.

...

"What did you think the video was going to be about?" the hostess asked.

"Another one of my 'death stares'..." Luigi answered.

...

"Just a racing video, I guess," Red replied.

...

"A nice little video of our racing with other characters in it," Peach answered. "But it's not..."

...

"I don't know, just some of our Smashers racing each other?" Lucina said, unsure.

...

"I thought it was going to be all the Smashers racing, but nope," Sonic answered.

...

"I didn't know what the video was going to be about," Fem!Robin said.

"To me, another Luigi being a psychopath video," Male!Robin replied. "I mean, he's getting popular now."

...

"What part of the video went too far?" asked Misty.

"Ugh...Donkey Kong and the banana..." Luigi answered, trying not to gag.

...

"When Princess Peach had a black eye," Red replied. "That's not cool."

...

"When Mario made that red guy blow up..." Peach answered.

...

"When Mario said...something that started with an N," Lucina said.

...

"The banana up Donkey Kong's butt," Sonic said. "I thought it was funny, but that was just gross."

...

"To me, when Princess Peach had a black eye," Fem!Robin answered.

"Yeah, and the banana thing..." Male!Robin added.

...

"Alright, what do you think how many views this has?" Misty questioned.

"Uh...one thousand?" Luigi guessed.

...

"One thousand?" Red said. "It has to be one thousand."

...

"Zero!" Peach yelled. "No one should watch things like this!"

...

"I'm going to say 100,000," Lucina guessed.

...

"A million views?" Sonic answered.

...

"Since it has Mario as a psychopath, probably 20 million?" Male!Robin replied.

"Yeah, since it's the 'internet'," Fem!Robin agreed.

...

"As of today, it has 48,297,469 views," Misty answered. "And over 370 thousand likes."

Luigi looked shocked. "Mama mia!" he exclaimed. "People like this?!"

...

"Jeez," Red said. "That's a lot more than all the Pokemon I've caught."

...

"What?!" Peach exclaimed. "Why? Why does everyone like this?"

...

"Are you serious?" questioned Lucina.

...

"Well, it's the internet," Sonic said. "People like this video and the many other forms of it."

...

"So, I was close...kind of," Male!Robin said. "I guess a lot more people like Mario going insane than Luigi."

"I agree, since Mario's more popular," Fem!Robin said.

...

"Why would anyone like this?" asked Misty.

"Because...Mario is a psychopath in this video and I'm not?" Luigi answered.

...

"Ask yourself that," Red replied.

...

"I don't know..." Peach answered. "Maybe it was Bowser and his minions viewing it so much!"

...

"Who knows?" Lucina replied. "People have weird tastes in entertainment."

...

"Listen, I've actually surfed the internet a few times," Sonic said. "The people there are pretty weird and like offensive stuff and gory stuff like this video. So, I shouldn't be so surprised."

...

"Like I said, because Mario is more popular than Luigi," Fem!Robin answered.

"And making him insane and killing people is what people like, I guess?" Male!Robin added.

...

"What do you this video is called?" asked the hostess.

"Killer Mario?" Luigi answered.

...

"Mario the Killer?" Red replied.

...

"Mario Turns Bad?" Peach guessed.

...

"Insane Mario?" Lucina guessed.

...

"Killer Mario," Sonic answered.

...

"Mario's Killing Spree?" guessed Male!Robin.

"Mario the Psychopath?" guessed Fem!Robin.

...

"It's actually called Racist Mario," Misty said.

Luigi looked puzzled. "Huh? I mean, it's offensive, but racist? I didn't find anything racist, just the N-word."

...

"Racist? How?" questioned Red. "He's just killing people, not saying slurs all the time. The N-word, yeah, but Luigi's not that slur."

...

"Racist?" Peach looked confused. "I can see that actually, since he killed someone not in our world, Sonic, the other person, the 'Playstation' character..."

...

"What was so racist about killing everyone?" Lucina asked. "I don't get it."

...

"Well, he killed Knuckles, then some Star Wars guy, then me, then that fox guy from 'Playstation'," Sonic replied. "I can see that as racist, but not to the part where he insults their looks and my looks or anything."

...

"I can actually see that," Male!Robin said.

"What? How?" Fem!Robin asked her twin.

"He did kill two characters not in this tournament, then Sonic, then that fox head."

"But he didn't really insult them, just killed them in cold blood."

He nodded. "I guess I see your point."

...

"What do you think about the creators of this video?" Misty asked.

"They don't like us," Luigi answered. "Since they killed us off."

...

"They're sick and twisted," Red answered.

...

"They're like Bowser and his minions," Peach said. "They don't like us."

...

"They don't have a life," Lucina said. "They'll think that this video they made is so funny, but they're probably alone and have nothing else better to do."

...

"Despite having me get caught by that...kid, they might actually have a sense of humor," Sonic answered. "And the animation of the video's pretty awesome, so I actually like them."

...

"They have to be people that have nothing else better to do," Fem!Robin answered. "They'll think that killing people all the time with Mario is so cool, but no. It's not."

"To other people, maybe," Male!Robin said. "But I still prefer Luigi to be a psychopath. All he does is give a stare to everyone, not kill them in brutal ways possible."

...

"Finally, since Mario hasn't seen this video, how would he react?" Misty asked.

"Oh, mama mia, how can I explain it?" Luigi said.

...

"Possibly offended since he wouldn't hurt everyone outside of fighting in the tournament," Red predicted. "And he died horribly in the end, so yeah."

...

"He wouldn't like this at all!" Peach answered. "He would be offended so much."

...

"He would be offended, since he wouldn't kill anyone, including his brother," Lucina replied. "And he wouldn't like his death either."

...

"Mario wouldn't like it," Sonic answered. "Especially when he said Luigi isn't his brother and, well, killing me. Mario and I are best buds, he would never do that to me. But knowing him, he wouldn't take this so seriously. He still wouldn't like it though."

...

"I doubt he'll be snarky about it," Male!Robin answered. "He's a friendly guy. He wouldn't kill a fly if it's innocent."

"Yes," Fem!Robin agreed. "And he wouldn't be so fond of that huge white lord that killed him anyway."

* * *

**And that was episode 9 of Smashers React! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, suggest a music video! Should I show them ME!ME!ME! or Actual Cannibal Shia LaBeouf? Or something else, maybe? Suggest the Smashers as well! I'll see you in the next episode!**

***THIS IS STILL ALIVE AND STILL KICKING! I took a break to raise up my grades in school, after I've done that, I didn't feel like posting this pre-made chapter. I felt lazy! I'm so sorry! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to do this anyway. Like I said, suggest a music video I should show to the Smashers and I'll see you later! :D***


	12. Ep 10: Smashers React to MEE MEE MEE!

**Here's the episode! Enjoy!**

***I'm gonna sound like a weirdo, but I actually loved this video and the song. But that doesn't mean it was pretty...out-there.***

***Also, since I can't mention any real musicians in this fanfic (like TeddyLoid and Daoko for this one) or display any lyrics (like the translated lyrics for this one), this has to be made up. But remember that it's ME!ME!ME! by TeddyLoid ft. Daoko.***

* * *

**Smashers React to: Music Videos!**

**This Episode: MEE!MEE!MEE! by TeddiBear ft. Doko!**

Ike saw an anime guy (his name's Syu) staring at him. He has no reaction so far.

...

Shulk then saw the bedroom Syu was in. "That's a messy room," he commented.

...

Marth noticed a poster on his wall with girls in bikinis. "What is this about?" he asked.

...

Zelda saw Syu's tablet glitch a little bit. It had two girls with white skin, purple eyes, and long blue hair (I'm gonna call the girls Nanah). "Those girls look cute," she said.

...

Palutena saw Syu's eye. She then heard a little music. "Oh, is this a music video?" she asked. "I wonder what it's about."

...

Dark Pit asked about Nanah on the tablet, "Are they real? They look hot."

...

Ike then saw the girls moved, looking happy, moved out of the way, and looked like they were showing a way into a tunnel. He shot back a bit. "Okay..." he said.

...

Shulk then saw the guy with a cigarette, looking at the same girl who was showing off her cleavage and her underwear for a bit. He looked concerned. "Okay, what is this?" he asked.

...

Marth saw the letters with Ms and Es on it. "Mee, mee, mee?" he read, unsure.

...

Zelda saw the copies of the blue-haired girls dancing, their breasts bouncing up and down. She shot a look. "Would that hurt your breasts?" she asked.

...

"Why are their breasts moving so much?" Palutena asked, puzzled.

...

Dark Pit saw Nanah hanging upside-down, showing her panties and drooling. "Still looking hot," he said.

_Pitoo's a perv? _Misty thought.

...

Ike saw one Nanah dancing with her bouncing breasts while a girl was singing in Japanese. "Is this supposed to be a music video?" he asked.

...

Shulk was a little creeped out by Nanah's breasts bouncing up and down. She then stroke a pose and the camera zoomed into her eye. "I don't know what's happening," he said.

...

Marth saw more Nanahs dancing, their breasts still bouncing. "How...what?" he questioned,moving his hands up and down like the breasts are. "Their chests are..."

...

Zelda then saw the Nanahs butts moving. It looked like they were wearing a thong. Zelda moved away from the screen. "Okay, whoa," she said. "What are they wearing?!"

...

Palutena looked disgusted by the girls' panties. "I can't tell if they're wearing underwear or not!" she exclaimed.

...

Dark Pit saw them dancing another way, showing their bras and panties. "You know, I wish she was a Smasher..." he said.

_Pitoo, Pitoo, Pitoo... _Misty thought.

...

Ike saw look like they're singing in a choir. "I'll admit, she's cute," he said.

...

Shulk then saw Nanah make a heart symbol with her hands where her floppy boobs are. Shulk looked away. "Alright, their chests are obnoxious," he stated.

...

Marth was still moving his hands up and down like her breasts. "Just how?" he asked. "How are they moving like that?!"

...

Zelda rubbed her eyes. "They must be in pain, since their breasts move so much..."

...

Palutena saw Syu in a background full of hearts and cherries. "I could go for a cherry now..." she muttered randomly.

...

Dark Pit then saw the Nanahs' butts moving again, but it showed their thong panties. He then shot back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't show me that much!" he shouted.

...

Ike raised a brow when he saw that. He then saw the Nanahs dance faster with their dresses disappearing, showing their skimpy bras and panties. "Uh, put your dresses back on..." he said.

...

Shulk saw Nanah's butt, then she rolled over on the floor to show her covered...bottom part and her underboobs. He looked away again. "I shouldn't be watching this..." he said. "I shouldn't..."

...

"These girls dress in a provocative way..." Marth stated. He then saw the two Nanahs again, being happy and showing him a tunnel. But the colors went into red and black and showed two monster-like eyes. He shot back. "Whoa."

...

Zelda saw that it was a woman sitting on a chair wearing nothing but a monster-like mask. "What happened?" she asked.

...

Palutena then saw Nanah change from her bra and panties to a body thong, barely covering her bottom woman part and pierced her nipples. She actually looked scared. "No, oh no..." she said, not liking the looks of this.

...

Dark Pit noticed the music has changed. He then saw countless Nanah's twerking, the camera focusing on their butts and bottom womanly parts. His eyes widened and he slowly backed away from the screen. "Now I don't like this..." he said. "I don't!"

...

Ike looked shocked. "I..." he managed to say. He then saw the Nanahs dancing a little seductively, their breasts bouncing. They moved down, showing their bottom womanly parts. "I shouldn't be watching something like this. I'm sorry."

...

Shulk looked shocked of course, but he was also creeped out. He continued to see the girls in their body thongs and twerking. "What is this?!" he asked again. "I need an answer!"

...

"I can't even process what's going on!" Marth exclaimed. "I can't!"

...

Zelda just shook her head. She did not process what was happening. The video then focused on the girl and her breasts. "I can't even...!" she exclaimed. "What in the name of Hyrulian is going on?!"

...

Palutena then saw a close-up of a Nanah's womanly part, moving to the right. "What...is..." she managed to speak. "Huh?!"

...

Dark Pit then saw the one woman walking to the screen, her breasts bouncing. Syu looked scared. "Uh, I'd be scared the Underworld out of me, too!"

...

Ike saw a line tug Nanah's womanly part, which made her spit out some liquid. Ike shot back. "Whoa! What was that?!" he exclaimed.

...

Shulk look dumbfounded by everything. He did not say a single word.

...

Marth shook his head, looking like he was scarred for life. "Why..." he muttered. "I don't know. I just don't know..."

...

Zelda then saw the woman squish Syu with her boobs. Literally, she's literally killing him by squeezing him between her breasts. "Is it finishing?" she asked.

"It's long from over," Misty said to her.

Her jaw dropped. "What?!"

...

The anime guy woke up. Palutena sighed. "So it was all a dream..." She paused. "Still, that was CRAZY!"

...

A pair of breasts appeared on Syu's tablet, creeping out Pitoo. "Women have those-" He got interrupted by the breasts coming out of the screen as enormous breasts. He held his hands up in shock and didn't finish his sentence.

...

"Breasts..." Ike said. "Breasts everywhere."

...

Shulk saw Syu scramble out of his bed as the woman from the dream chased him. He then saw that the anime guy was cornered. "I swear, if this gets more grotesque..."

...

Marth saw the woman with the mask looked up at the screen. Evagelion figurines came to life and started crawling all over Syu. "At least THOSE girls are wearing something..." he stated.

...

Zelda saw the woman take off her mask. She had hot pink eyes with hot pink hair. She was smiling and blushing. "She could be Ganondorf's soulmate..." she muttered. "And that's not a good thing."

...

Palutena saw her pin Syu down to the ground. The video focused on her breasts. She face-palmed and sighed. "Her breasts, just why?" she asked.

...

Dark Pit saw her drooling. Then she threw up in Syu's mouth. Pittoo gagged. "Okay, that's DISGUSTING!"

...

Ike looked disgusted at that moment. The screen faded away. "That was just disgusting," he said, keeping his cool. "I've seen people throw up before, but that throw-up in the mouth thing, that was nasty."

...

Shulk gagged. "Why was that necessary?" he asked. "Why?"

...

Marth calmed himself down and saw a girl appear. He noticed the music changed. "I think I might like this song..." he said.

...

Zelda saw the girl's head turn into a skull. Then the video went to a girl's body. The camera was going up, showing Syu on her nipple. "Why nudity?" she asked. "Why is nudity in this video?"

...

Palutena saw a purple girl sticking her tongue out, showing her breasts and unshaven womanly part. "I'm trying to understand what this is about. I'm trying," she said.

...

Dark Pit then saw a "God's Eye" during a transition. "Good eye," he said.

...

Ike saw Nanah with her nipple-pierced body thong, showing her breasts. Then she showed her bottom womanly part. "This video," Ike said. "It's obvious doesn't make any damn sense."

...

Shulk saw the tablet show a picture of Syu with another girl. She looked like the other hot pink-haired girl, but she looked more cute, more innocent. "Isn't she the one who threw up in his mouth?" He began to think. "I'm curious now..."

...

Marth then saw Syu with two other people: himself and the girl he was with in the photo. He said nothing.

...

Zelda saw the girl crying. She frowned a bit. "Poor her," she said.

...

Palutena saw Syu #2 walk away from the crying girl. "Wow, what a rude guy," she said. "But what does this have to do with the video?"

...

Dark Pit frowned. "At least there's no naked women around..." he said.

...

Ike suddenly realized something. "Wait, I think this video is making a little sense to me..."

...

Shulk saw Syu fall. He was then getting eaten by the evil hot pink-haired girl (I'll call her Evil Hana). "Cannibalism as well?" he questioned. He sighed.

...

Marth saw Evil Hana run off with an intestine. The cute pink-haired girl (Hana) came to him and kissed him. "Oh, she's performing...CPR, it's called?" he asked. "But it's unnecessary in this situation."

...

Zelda smiled a bit when she saw that. She then saw an array of pictures of Syu and Hana. "You know, these pictures are kind of cute," she said. "Unlike this whole video..."

...

Palutena also smiled when she saw that. "Yay, no nude for a few seconds," she said. "The pictures are cute, though."

...

Dark Pit then saw Hana transform into a feminine creature with a huge ring on her back and longer hair. "Oh, she reached her ultimate form," he noted. "I wonder..."

...

All of a sudden, a girl's scream was heard and the video looked like it reversed. That made Ike shoot back. "Jeez, no girl was killed!" he exclaimed.

...

Shulk then saw Syu screaming. "Uh, what is happening now?" he asked.

...

Marth then saw him transform his body into a robotic shape, complete with a helmet and gun. "Is he going to fight those girls?" the prince questioned. "I sure hope so."

...

The princess of Hyrule saw the background and the music change. "That went by quickly..." she muttered.

...

The goddess saw Syu roaming through the city. He saw Nanah and shot at her. She smiled. "Yes! Kill her!" she said. "She's a monster!"

...

"Please kill her," Pittoo said, enjoying the shooting. Nanah exploded into green blood. "Thank you."

...

Ike saw him then kill more Nanahs. "Good riddance, I suppose," he said, smiling. "They're whores."

...

Shulk saw Nanah pushing Syu's gun away, showing her pierced nipples. Shulk shot back from that. He then saw Syu kill her. "They seem more like monsters than girls," he said.

...

Syu wiped the blood from his helmet. Then Hana appeared. The background collapsed. Marth was getting confused again.

...

Zelda saw as Syu fell down, he entered into something. His helmet broke off as well as his right arm. "Oh my, his arm!" she exclaimed.

...

Palutena saw Hana without any clothes. Syu and Hana were trying to grab each other's hand, but Hana fell into the deep darkness. "Aww..." she muttered. "He couldn't save her."

...

Dark Pit saw the pained look on Syu's face. "Is she his girlfriend or something?" he asked.

...

Ike saw Syu at a ship with lights and speakers matching the music. He smiled. "That actually looks awesome," he said. "Why don't we something like that?"

...

Shulk saw Evil Hana floating in the middle of the ship. "What's she up to now?" he asked.

...

Marth then sees Hana on Evil Hana's crotch. He looked slightly disgusted.

...

Zelda saw the tablet with the picture of Syu and Hana again. Hana going into Evil Hana's crotch disgusted her. "How does that work?!" she asked.

...

Palutena saw the tablet breaking apart. Then Evil Hana transformed into her ultimate form. "I don't believe the guy has a chance," the green-haired goddess spoke.

...

Dark Pit saw the Nanahs line up their breasts...and shot countless times at Syu with their breasts. He looked away from the screen and looked aghast. "What?!" he yelled. "I can't watch this anymore!"

...

Ike also looked aghast at that. "Uh..." he said. "No words. None."

...

Shulk ran his fingers through his hair and looked disgusted at that. "I'm going to ask for the last time, WHAT IS THIS?!" he shouted at the hostess.

...

Marth face-palmed. "This video..." he muttered.

...

Zelda did not look happy seeing that. She was very disgusted. "How is THIS even possible?!" she asked in disgust. "Tell me that hurts! Please!"

...

Palutena looked so weirded out, it's not even funny. She saw Syu block himself from the shots. She was speechless.

...

Dark Pit looked back and saw the music ship charging towards Syu. Then the tablet broke into pieces. "Ugh, tell me when this is over!" Pittoo told Misty, still keeping his back to the screen.

...

Ike saw the ship flashing lights like crazy, matching the music. "I still like that ship..." he said. "It's a very nice ship..."

...

Shulk saw a random shot of the Nanahs' boobs going up, then Syu getting torn to pieces by the shots. He sighed.

...

Marth saw the Nanahs and Evil Hana come to him. The Nanahs held his head while the unmasked Evil Hana kissed him. "I feel so sorry for that man," he said.

...

Zelda then saw Syu's head falling to the ground. "How did they do that by just a kiss?" she asked.

...

Palutena then saw Syu open his eyes. "What? But he's just a head now!" The video ended. The goddess sighed. "That was a crazy weird video..."

...

"I thought that blue-haired girl was hot, but nope. She's one of 'those' girls," Pittoo said.

_Good to see the change of thought, _thought Misty.

...

"That was something," Ike said.

...

"What...was...that?" Shulk asked for the last time.

"A music video, duh," answered Misty. He shook his head.

...

"I don't know what I just watched," Marth said. "Can you tell me?"

...

"Oh Hyrulian gods..." Zelda muttered. "That's something I can't get out of my memory..."

**Question Time!**

"SO, did you like that music video?" Misty asked.

"Uh, no," Ike answered.

...

"No, I didn't," Shulk answered.

...

"I did not enjoy that video," Marth said.

...

"Hyrulian gods, I didn't," Zelda answered. "But I liked that part with the cute pictures."

...

"I didn't like 99% of it," Palutena replied.

...

"I'll admit, I did at first, then crap went down," Dark Pit said. "So, no."

...

"What did you think this video was about?" asked the hostess.

"Ha! You tell yourself!" Ike replied.

"But you said you're kind of understanding it."

"Then I got confused."

...

"I have no idea," Shulk said. "I don't think there's a story behind this video."

...

"I don't know," Marth said. "Temptation, maybe?"

...

"I really have no clue," Zelda answered. "But there has to be a story behind this. Please, for the love of Hyrule..."

...

"Maybe it's about not liking women that much?" Palutena replied, unsure. "Since most women like to be naked nowadays."

...

"Uh...women?" Pittoo answered.

...

"Before I tell you a common meaning of this video, I must ask you something," Misty said.

Ike nodded. "Alright. What is it?"

"Have you heard of anime?"

Ike looked confused. "Anime? Is that a weapon or something?"

...

"Anime? Is that a person?" Shulk asked.

...

"No, I've never heard of 'anime'," Marth replied.

...

"I haven't," Zelda answered.

...

"I've heard the name somewhere," Palutena replied. "But I can't recall where..."

...

"Anime? What's that?" Pittoo questioned.

...

"Anime is a type of animation mostly made by the Japanese for entertainment," Misty explained.

"So, it's like...what the youngsters call 'cartoons'?" Ike questioned, getting curious.

...

"Oh, so like those 'cartoons' the younger Smashers keep watching?" Shulk asked.

...

"Oh, alright," Marth said.

...

"Like...this video?" Zelda asked.

"Technically, yes. It's made by the Japanese."

Zelda nodded. "Then I've seen one somewhere before..."

...

"A-ha! Yes!" Palutena said. "I've seen a picture of me in 'anime' form before!"

...

"Oooooh, so they're cartoons?" asked Dark Pit.

...

"Apparently, people think this video is about being too addicted to anime and no matter how hard you try, you stay addicted to anime. Like the guy in the video, he tries to fight his addiction, but he dies, symbolizing that his addiction consumes him. Thoughts about that?" Misty explained.

It took a minute for Ike to answer. "Wow. That could be it. I used to think it's a break-up with his girlfriend," Ike answered.

...

"Huh, interesting," Shulk said. "Being addicted to something that will consume you no matter what. But then, why the nudity?"

"I think there's a genre called Hentai, where nude is seen a lot. So maybe, that's what the guy's addicted too."

"So, he has an unhealthy addiction to...fictional girls in nude?"

"Correct."

...

"But...where's the 'anime'?" Marth asked.

"The blue-haired girls symbolize his addiction for anime. And I must tell you there's a genre called 'Hentai', where nude is seen a lot."

"Oh. Now I get it."

...

"'Anime' is fictional, right?" questioned the Hyrulian princess.

"Yes."

"So, he likes fictional women?"

"Yes."

"Huh. That's sad when you think about it."

...

"I can see that," Palutena replied. "After all, I recognized the art style. Slightly different from the picture I saw, but I still recognized it."

...

"Why the naked women though?" Pittoo asked.

"There's a genre in anime called 'Hentai' where nude is seen a lot. I heard both men and women are seen in nude."

Dark Pit looked disgusted. "Eww! So THAT'S what the guy's addicted to?!"

"Yes."

...

"Do you think that's what the video was about?" the hostess asked.

"Yeah, it all makes sense now," Ike said. "He broke up with his girlfriend to be with fictional women. But he's going to stay that way. Kinda sad, really."

...

"I think so," Shulk said. "The blue-haired girls with obnoxious chests, they can't be real. But that one girl that kissed him, she's real, right?"

...

"Yes," Marth answered. "You did say those blue-haired girls were the 'anime'."

...

"Yes," Zelda replied. "I can see that now. That one girl crying for him, the pictures, the blue-haired girls, the other girl with the mask, it all makes sense now."

...

"It could be," Palutena said. "It can also be about a break-up. I mean, there is that one scene with the girl crying for the guy, who decided to be rude and left her."

...

"Yeah, I think it makes sense," Dark Pit answered. "It's still gross that he loves naked women..."

...

"People watch this video and dismiss it for it's nudity. Do you think this video was artistic?" Misty asked.

"Eh, I guess some parts are," Ike answered.

...

"I heard nude can be art, and since this is 'animated', I think it's artistic in a way," Shulk replied.

...

"I don't know," Marth said. "I was disgusted at some parts, but then some parts actually look great."

...

"I don't really know if blood and gore's considered art. But you know, the characters in it look good, so yeah," Zelda answered.

...

"Yeah, but I don't see nudity and blood and guts as art though," the goddess answered. "Still, parts of the video that didn't have those looked pretty artsy to me."

...

"Eh, maybe," Pittoo replied. "I don't see naked women as art though. I mean, I like it if they're in a swimsuit, but I don't want to see their birthday suits."

...

"Do you think being addicted to something very much that you never talk to anybody could get common in the Smash Mansion?" Misty asked.

"No, actually," Ike said. "I mean, there's Ness and Toon Link addicted to watching TV, but they're still brawling and they're still talking to us fellow Smashers. Anyone else that's addicted to something instead of brawling and communicating with us, we help with, 'cause we're good people."

...

"No," Shulk answered. "I love technology, but we don't really have that much technology for our entertainment here, just 'televisions'."

...

"No, I don't think so," Marth replied. "All we have are televisions, but I guess Smashers can be addicted to something non-technological."

...

"I don't think so," Zelda said. "However, if a Smasher gets addicted to fighting everyone, including outside of brawls, then there's a problem."

...

"I mean, a Smasher addicted to fighting in and outside of brawls, that's bad," the green-haired goddess replied. "But otherwise, no."

...

"Nah," Pittoo answered. "Unless you're Kirby, who's addicted to eating stuff all the time, or Ness and Toon Link, who's addicted to watching TV all the time."

...

"Finally, after talking so much about the video, would you watch it again?" asked the young hostess.

"Well, I wouldn't watch it again, but I would probably show this to the Robin Twins and Lucina," Ike answered. "I think their reactions would be hilarious!"

...

"No, I'm good," Shulk answered. "But it did make me think."

...

"No thank you," Marth said. "Despite it's message, I don't want to feel very confused and uncomfortable again."

...

"No," Zelda said. "If Midna watched this, I think she might show it to Link. But I'm not Midna, so."

...

"Errm...maybe not," Palutena said. "I don't like nudity every two seconds."

...

"Sure..." Dark Pit said. "Probably the beginning though. I can stand the beginning before it turned into a naked woman show."

"And why would you watch the beginning again? Because the blue-haired girls were hot?"

"What?! No! I mean, they're still hot, but-"

"Pittoo..."

"Now YOU call me that?!"

"I don't think you're the one to hit on women in bikinis."

"Ugh. Blame Ness, NESS, for introducing me to the internet! The first thing I saw there was a pretty lady in a bikini..."

Misty face-palmed. "Oh Pittoo..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

* * *

**And that's the end for this episode! I hope you enjoyed it! Let's get back to the Smashers playing videogames. Shall they play 5 Nights at Freddy's 2? Maybe 3 next time? Or maybe another game on your mind? Suggest away! I'll see you in the next episode! :D**


	13. Revival and Announcement!

Misty Rain brushed some dust off of the set of the Smashers React room. This is it. She's going to make Smashers React once again! She was busy and had other stuff to do, but she's going to do it now! Suddenly, Master Hand came into the room, startling her.

"Holy-Master Hand?!" she exclaimed. She put her duster down. "What are you doing here?"

"Misty Rain, I thought about something since you are going to revive this show again," he said.

She leaned on a desk. "I'm listening."

"There is a room that hasn't been used in a long time and I was thinking that maybe you can decorate it with video game consoles and computers and all of that."

The female warrior raised a brow. "Why? Are you suggesting something?" she asked.

"Since you asked what game the Smashers will play before you put the show on hold, I was thinking you could do a different series, but with the Smashers just playing games. You know, to save you more time."

Misty began thinking about it. She thought it wasn't a bad idea actually. She doesn't have to worry what to do next, since the Smashers will just play games. "I think I should do it," she answered.

Master Hand moved up and down. "Very well," he said. "What would you like to call it?"

She began thinking again. Then she replied, "Smashers Play!"

"Very well. Crazy Hand and I will get a different computer and camera set. You will get other video game consoles from your world."

She nodded. "Got it!"

* * *

***Yeah, I'm going to make this fanfic rise from the dead once again! Except I have to update whenever I'm done with a chapter. AND I'm going to make a sister fanfic to this called "Smashers Play!" All it is, is just Smashers playing games, mostly video games, but other games like Cards Against Humanity (which was suggested a lot). I'll also update that whenever I'm finished with a chapter.***

***You might be thinking: How does Smashers Play! work? Is it like the GAMING part of the REACT Channel? Kind of. Like the GAMING part of the channel, there will be parts of a game the Smashers might be playing, but there will only be two series. For example, let's just say some Smashers play Outlast. Then another group of Smashers play the Last of Us. I can only work on two. I can't do another series with a storyline to them like Tomb Raider and all that. There will be one part playing episodes, like Five Nights at Freddy's for example. They played one, but they'll play 2, 3, and 4 in the future. They can also play Cards Against Humanity, dot exe games, Unfair Mario, etc. as a one part video/series. You can also suggest what game they should play for one part or when they're finished with one storyline series, you can suggest another game with a storyline in it like the Walking Dead Season 1/2 by TellTale games or the Batman: Arkham series.***

***Anyway, let's make the Smashers react to a music video. What should they react to? And who will react to it? Suggest away! Also, thank you all to the followers, favoriters, and reviewers for not giving up on this story. :') I'll see you in the next chapter! ;D***


	14. Ep 11: Smashers React to The Fox Says

**Here's the new episode! Enjoy! *This is What Does The Fox Say? by Ylvis, but rules will be rules, so it'll be a fake yet similar song.***

* * *

**Smashers React to: Music Videos!**

**This Episode: The Fox Says by Lfus!**

Ryu looked at people dressed like animals dancing. "I...have no idea what this is," he said.

...

Mega Man looked confused. "What is this?" he asked.

...

Fox shook his head. "No, no, you're not showing me this!" he exclaimed.

...

Ness smiled. "Hey! I've seen this video a couple of years ago, I think," he said.

...

Lucas looked puzzled. He heard one of the singers saying what animals say. "Well, of course they do," he said.

...

The Assist Trophy, Ashley, stated, "Well thanks for the info, Captain Obvious."

...

Ryu saw the many people dressed as the animals the singer was describing. "Is this supposed to be educational?" he asked.

...

Mega Man asked, "Is this an educational video?" he asked. "It looks like it."

...

Fox saw the singer suddenly dress like a fox and said:

_"But then the fox says-" _Then started making noises. Fox face-palmed and sighed.

...

Ness laughed as he and the background dancers started dancing to his singing. "Wait for it..." He saw a guy pelvic-thrusting as the singer made another noise. He laughed so hard he fell out of his chair. "That gets me every time!"

...

Lucas giggled a little from the ridiculous dancing. "Is that what a fox sounds like?" he asked.

...

Ashley started laughing. "This got funny quick!" she stated. He then saw an old man and a child reading a book, with the old man saying the noises too. "Wait, who're they?"

...

Ryu saw them still dancing. "Now I'm confused," he said, grinning a little. "Is this an educational music video?"

...

"Well, I haven't heard Fox say any of those things," Mega Man said, chuckling a little. "But still kinda funny."

...

Fox then saw another singer singing a verse about what a fox does. He sighed. "At least that's over for now," he said.

...

Ness saw a fox creep up on one of the guys. "You have no idea how happy I am to see this," he said.

...

Lucas suddenly saw a horse and heard the singers say "morse". "Wait, I'm confused. What's a 'morse'?" he asked.

_Something ancient, _Misty thought.

...

Ashley saw the two singers now dressed like foxes saying:

_"So then the fox says-" _Then made new noises with more silly dances. She began giggling.

"This is great!" she said. "But I can make it better with my magic."

...

Ryu shook his head and laughed nervously. "This can't be so serious," he said.

...

Mega Man stated, "The song has a catchy tone, I'll say that."

...

Ness did a dance when he was moving his arms and letting one out like he was serving something. He was also making noises with the singers.

...

Fox heard:

_"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

"That's what a WOLF says," he said, grinning a little.

"Are you grinning?" Misty asked.

He stopped grinning. "No."

...

Lucas saw the old man and child again, reading a story and lip-syncing the noises. "Why are they in a forest though?" he asked. "Do they have no home?"

...

Ashley heard the music growing soft, then the two singers began to levitate off the ground. "What? How can they do that? They don't look like wizards or anything!" she asked.

...

Ryu heard the singers hold a long pitch. "At least they can sing," he said.

...

Mega Man saw a fox appear near them. He started to stand up and dance as well. "What?" he said, laughing a little.

...

Ness began to giggle. "That fox is the best!" he said.

...

Fox shook his head in disbelief. The fox then started to sing as well. "Come on," he said impatiently. "When will this end?"

...

Lucas looked even more confused. "How can a fox do that?" he asked. "I mean, there's Fox, but this fox looks like any other fox."

...

"No way," Ashley said. "Are they wizards?!"

...

The song ended, leaving the fox to come back on fours and ran away. The video ended. "That was...something," he said.

...

"I cannot tell if this was a serious song or not," Mega Man said. "Either way, it's pretty funny."

...

"Thank you for showing me the video again," Ness said. "That brought back memories."

...

"Thanks a lot, memories are coming back," Fox said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," the hostess said sarcastically.

...

"What was that video? It was sorta...confusing," Lucas asked.

...

"You gotta tell me those two singers are wizards," Ashley said. "'Cause y'know, they floated and made the fox dance and sing!"

**Question Time!**

"Do you know the song and the people who've sung it?" asked Misty.

"No," Ryu answered.

...

"No, not at all," Mega Man replied.

...

"'The Fox Says' by Lfus or some other stupid name," Fox said.

...

"I know it's called 'The Fox Says', but I can't remember the people who sang it," Ness answered.

...

"No," Lucas said. "I don't even know what I watched."

...

"I don't care about the song, but I REALLY want to know who the wizards are!" Ashley replied.

...

"It's 'The Fox Says' by Lfus," Misty answered.

"Lfus? That's quite a weird name," said Ryu.

...

"Oh, alright," Mega Man said. "Lfus is a weird name though."

...

"Alright, so I have some good memory," Fox said.

...

"Lfus? Who names their kid that?!" Ness asked.

...

"Lfus? Like my name, but with an 'f'?" Lucas asked.

"It's spelled L-F-U-S."

He looked puzzled. "Huh? Really? That's a weirdly spelt name."

...

"Lfus? What the heck?" Ashley said, looking confused.

...

"What do you think the song is about?" Misty said.

"About foxes?" Ryu answered, unsure.

...

"About foxes and what noises they make," Mega Man said. "Though I never heard Fox say any of the noises..."

...

"It's about sounds a fox makes," Fox replied. "Excluding me. At least I can talk!"

...

"It's about foxes, duh!" Ness said.

...

"Is it about foxes?" Lucas asked.

...

Ashley groaned. "It's about foxes. Now can I learn more about the Lfus people?!" she replied.

...

"Do you think the song is serious or just a joke?" the hostess asked.

"Huh. I don't know," Ryu answered. "I'll go on a limb and say it may be serious."

...

"By the way it's presented, I think it's a joke," Mega Man answered.

...

"It's a joke. Everyone knows it is," Fox said. "Then everyone wouldn't stop bothering me about the song..."

...

"Oh come on, it had to be a joke," Ness answered.

...

"Uh..." Lucas muttered. "Maybe it was serious? I don't know."

...

"Eh, I would say it's a joke, but I'm not laughing," Ashley replied. "So I'll say it's serious."

...

"The song was actually intended to be funny and it was to promote a season of Lfus's late night talk show," Misty explained.

Ryu looked concerned. "Really?" he asked. "I'm sure the younger Smashers might like the show if that's what they have in it."

...

"Really?" asked Mega Man. "That's quite a way to promote their show."

...

"Of course, no one knew THAT," Fox said. "But I didn't either. That makes me think what kind of talk show they have..."

...

"Oh really? I wanna watch their show!" Ness said. "And they did a good job making it funny!

...

"What's a 'late night talk show'?" asked Lucas.

"It's basically a show that starts 10 at night with the host talking to celebrities and doing skits and all of that."

"Oh. I think that's something Ness would watch."

...

"What's the name of the show?" Ashley asked.

"I kveld med Lfus, which means 'Tonight with Lfus'," Misty answered.

"Is it far?" she asked.

"VERY far." Ashley groaned once again.

...

"A couple of years ago, it's been viral for a while. Why do you think people love watching this video?" Misty asked.

"Maybe because of its wackiness?" Ryu guessed.

...

"People would find this funny, so that was probably why," Mega Man answered.

...

"People found it funny and they think bothering ME about it is fine," Fox said. "Ugh, you aren't showing this to Ness, right?"

"Uh..."

...

"Duh, it's hilarious!" Ness replied. "Who wouldn't watching something hilarious like that?"

...

"Maybe people find it weird and funny," Lucas answered.

...

"I mean, the song's so stupid it's funny, but there's the magic in it too!" Ashley replied. "I wish I could use MY magic to do that!"

...

"Finally, Lfus also made many other music videos. Would you watch them?" Misty asked.

Ryu shook his head. "Uh...no thanks," he replied.

...

"They made more videos?" asked Mega Man. "Maybe I'll watch them."

...

"They aren't related to animals, right?" Fox asked. Misty shook his head. He sighed in relief. "I'll check out one video to see if they're actually funny."

...

"They made more?! Heck yeah I'd watch them!" Ness replied. "But before I do, I must bring 'The Fox Says' trend back to the mansion!"

...

Lucas shook his head. "No," he responded.

...

"Nah, I'm only interested in their magic skills," Ashley replied.

"Actually, Ash, they had special effects and editing in the video. It wasn't actual magic," Misty clarified.

"Oh..." She pouted at Misty and pointed her wand at her. "Why hadn't you told me sooner?! I can turn you into a frog!"

Misty held her hands up. "Hey! If you do anything to me, you'll be kicked out of Smashville in general! Master Hand's rules!"

Ashley pouted once and put her wand down. "Stupid Master Hand..." she mumbled.

* * *

**Man, setting up the "Smashers Play!" room was exhausting and time-consuming, but it's done! Now I just need to record the Smashers playing something and publish it. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the episode! Let's make the Smashers react to...a vine trend or a Viner! Who/what should be shown to the Smashers and what Smashers do you want to react to it? Suggest away! I'll see you in the next episode!**

***I'm way too busy for my own good. Hehehe...yeah. Like I said, I'll update this when I'm done with a chapter, so it might take a while or not a while, depending on how much time I have to make a chapter for this. I also have many other stories to update and make, so yeah...I might not update as much as I did on this story, but please don't give up on it! Also, sorry if this chapter was a little too lackluster, too short, and/or has many errors in it. -sweat-drops-***

***Also, I have a couple of slight changes to "Smashers Play!" In one-parter episodes, questions will be asked just like on here, so expect that. AND, when the Smashers play a game that has a (long) story to it, I'll actually pair two Smashers together and another two Smashers together to play it. They'll both each take turns playing the game. I think this method will help me a little more, especially with interactive games like TellTale's games and Until Dawn and all of that. Just to let you know. I'm actually going to make an intro like I did in the first chapter to start up "Smashers Play!" and your suggestions for the games that will be played will be said there. As for the chapter of the first game Smashers will be playing, it's only halfway done. Sorry. :(* **

***Anyway, for this fanfic, suggest a vine trend or a Viner I should show the Smashers to introduce them to Vine. I'll see you in the next chapter! :D***


	15. The Final Episode-I'll Tell You Why

**Here's the next episode (finally, goodness gracious)! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Smashers React to: Vine Trends!**

**This Episode: Why You Always Lyin'? !**

Olimar looked at the computer screen, which showed a man talking about buying new shoes in a messy room. He looked confused.

...

Sonic smiled. "Wait, is this..." he asked. Then an African-American man appeared, singing:

_Why da f*** you lyin'?_

He clapped his hands. "Yes! I love these vines!"

...

Luigi heard:

_Why you always lyin'?_

He looked puzzled. "What?" he asked.

...

Peach also looked confused. "I don't get it," she said as she heard:

_Stop f***in' lyin'!_

"And I don't like his language. It's awful."

...

Falco saw a clip from the movie Titanic where Rose told Jack that she'll never let go. Then she let him go, cuing the man again. He grinned. "That was my reaction to that," he stated.

...

Samus shook her head as the vine ended. "At least these are short," she stated.

...

Olimar then saw an old woman lying on the ground. He frowned. "Aw..." he muttered.

...

Sonic heard her say:

_"I've fallen..."_

He said with her, "'And I can't get up.'"

...

Luigi heard a man say:

_"We're sending help immediately." _That then cued the man once again.

"I think I get it," he said. "They don't help her?"

...

Peach frowned. "Aw, so they didn't help her?" she asked. "Poor old woman...and I wish he would stop saying the F word."

...

"Poor old lady," Falco commented.

...

Samus asked, "Are these supposed to be funny? Because I'm not laughing."

...

Olimar then saw a U.S. president saying:

_"I am not in a sexual affair with that woman."_

He looked confused. "What woman?" he asked.

...

Sonic then saw the black guy sing again. He shrugged. "Yeah, Prez, why you always lying?" he asked sarcastically.

...

Luigi raised a brow. "So he was...with another woman? Wait, is he married?" he questioned.

...

Peach gasped. "Is he married? Oh, the poor wife..." she muttered.

...

"Was he cheating on someone?" Falco asked.

...

Samus then saw rapper Kanyon East announce:

_"I've decided to run for President in 2020!"_

She groaned and face-palmed. "Kanyon...I hate that guy," she said as the black man cued in again. She pointed at the screen. "I hope he was lying."

...

Olimar still looked puzzled. He then saw white female rapper Ikky Austrailia say:

_"I'm going to be honest when I say that I'm actually good." _The black man appeared once again.

"Who was she?" he asked.

...

"Nope," Sonic said. "Not by a long shot, Ikky."

...

Luigi then saw a football player rant:

_"I'm the best quarterback this team will ever get! Ya hear me?!"_

"Oh, I know him from one of the Super Bowls," Luigi said as the black man appeared once again.

...

Peach shook her head. "I'm confused. I really am," she stated.

...

Falco saw Kanyon East again ranting:

_"I am the MOST impactful artist in this generation! I am Shakespere, in the flesh!"_

He shook his head, the "why you always lyin'" guy coming on. "Everyone knows KANYON out of everyone is lying," he said. "Him and Ikky Austrailia."

...

Samus shook her head. "Everyone knows Kanyon is lying," she said as the vine ended. "But question, why are these video six seconds long?"

...

The videos ended. "I will admit: these videos were actually kind of weird," Olimar stated.

...

Sonic grinned. "I love Vines," he said.

...

Luigi asked, "Why were these videos short?"

...

"I wish the guy didn't have a potty mouth," Peach stated. "But at least the videos were short. Very short..."

...

"I'm going to ask, are these 'Vines'?" Falco asked.

**Question Time!**

"So, did you like these videos?" Misty asked.

"Not really," Olimar said.

...

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, of course! I love these Vines!"

...

"No, since I didn't get some of them," Luigi replied.

...

"No, not really," Peach answered.

...

"Yeah, a few were funny," Falco said.

...

"They're relatable, but they're also stupid," Samus replied.

...

"What do you think is the joke behind these videos?" asked the hostess.

"Um...people being dishonest?" Olimar replied unsurely.

...

"People always lying, duh!" answered Sonic.

...

"People lying, I guess," Luigi answered.

...

"People not being very honest, I suppose," Peach said.

...

"People lying," Falco replied.

...

"People lying about what they say," Samus answered.

...

"Now these videos are 6-7 seconds long. Do you know why that is?" asked the female warrior.

Olimar just shook his head. "No," he answered.

...

"Because they're Vines," Sonic replied. "They're always that short."

...

"I actually don't know why..." Luigi replied with a concerned face.

...

"No, I don't know why," Peach replied. "Can you tell me why?"

...

"They're Vines, aren't they?" Falco replied.

...

Samus just shrugged. "It's new to see, I'll admit that," she answered.

...

"Have you heard of Vine?" the hostess asked.

"You mean the grass ropes in a jungle?" Olimar asked.

"Nope."

"No? Then what is it?"

...

Luigi began thinking. "I have heard the young Smashers say the name...but I don't know what it is other than the grass ropes you swing on," he answered.

...

"The grass rope?" Peach asked.

"No..."

The princess shook her head. "Then I don't know."

...

Falco smirked. "Knew they were Vines! Never seen one before this though," he replied.

...

Samus looked confused. "I have a feeling it might be something the younger Smashers might like..." she muttered.

...

"Vine is a video-sharing media site made in 2013 where videos only lasting for 6-7 seconds get big really fast due to it replying the video many times," Misty explained. Olimar looked puzzled. "It's practically 6-7 videos galore, Olimar."

The little man's face lit up. "Oh!"

"Why 6-7 second videos though?"

The little man answered with just a shrug.

...

Sonic shrugged. "It's different from YouTube?" he answered unsurely. "There's a lot of good content in it though."

...

"I have no idea," Luigi answered, shrugging.

...

"Hmm..." Peach said before shrugging. "I have no idea."

...

"Because we don't see 6 second videos that much," Falco answered. "But you could post those on YouTube too."

...

"Maybe because people don't see 6 second videos a lot?" Samus answered. "But I'm going to guess that site is YouTube 2.0..."

...

"Do you think this site exists because peoples' attention spans have grown shorter or was it to try something new?" the hostess asked.

"I don't know..." Olimar replied. "Maybe it was to try something new? I have never seen 6 second videos ever in my life."

...

"Could be both," Sonic answered. "But I bet it was to try something new."

...

"I don't think everyone's attention span's getting smaller, so I guess it was to try something new," Luigi replied.

...

"Hmmm..." Peach began thinking. "Maybe it was to try something new? My attention span is not shortening and all I have seen were longer videos."

...

"I think it was to try something new," Falco said. "But I get where the short attention span thing came from."

...

"It might be both," Samus answered. "But it could be that it was to try something new since like I said, we don't see 6 second videos often."

...

"Vine has become so popular that people can be 'Viners', entertainers in Vine that earn money through entertaining people through just making funny 'vine' videos," Misty added. "Now there is this genre called 'Vine Trends' where there are a trend of videos that are similar, like this. What do you think of this genre?"

"It's a little annoying to be honest," Olimar stated. "It is practically the same thing, but in different videos."

...

"They're awesome!" Sonic replied. "But my favorite vine trend is-"

**JON SEENA! *cue trumpet music and clips of the wrestler fighting and showing off***

...

"It could be funny, but I'm not a fan of this one," Luigi answered.

...

"This trend does seem to be relatable, but it's terrible since he kept swearing," Peach answered.

...

"I find this trend funny, but I hope to find some funnier ones," Falco said. "Like-"

**JON SEENA! *cue trumpet music and clips of the wrestler fighting and showing off***

...

"Is it annoying?" Samus asked.

"Not to the younger Smashers," the biracial warrior replied. "And also Sonic and Falco."

The bounty hunter face-palmed. "Great. So it IS annoying."

...

"Do you think in the way it is, is Vine mimicking or rivaling YouTube?" Misty asked.

"I don't think so," Olimar answered. "I have been on YouTube once, but it seemed much different than this."

...

"Not really," Sonic answered. "I mean, there's Viners and YouTubers, but those two are pretty different other than that."

...

"I don't think it's mimicking YouTube," Luigi said. "YouTube has longer videos than what 'Vine' has. But...people could use Vine a lot more than YouTube."

...

"Oh dear, I hope not," Peach replied. "Rivalries are really bad."

...

"Nah," Falco answered. "Both are big, but I'm sure they might form a partnership."

...

"I don't think Vine is copying YouTube, I'll admit that much," Samus answered. "But I doubt they rival each other since they both might hold stupid and decent content."

...

"After learning about Vine today, do you want to check it out or no?" Misty asked.

"No thank you," Olimar replied. "I am not into that."

...

"Pfft, I've been on it for awhile," Sonic stated. "But I still go on YouTube."

...

"Eh...I might give it a shot," Luigi answered. "There might be some actual funny content on there."

...

"No thanks," Peach said. "If there's a lot of vulgarity on it, I'm not going on it."

"You could check Tomas Sandar's Vines," Misty suggested. "They have no vulgarity and you could actually laugh at them."

"Oh, well, I could check out his videos."

...

"Yeah, why not?" Falco replied. "I might find some more funny stuff there. But I'm not leaving YouTube for it."

...

"No, it's practically the dumb shit on YouTube, I guess, but bunched together in 6-7 seconds," Samus answered.

"You could check Tomas Sandar's Vines, Samus," the rain warrior suggested. "He's not really vulgar and he makes some actual funny content. However, his humor is childish."

Samus looks interested and said, "Why not? I like to see some light-hearted humor in 6-7 seconds since I couldn't find some on YouTube."

* * *

**Alright, you guys. I need to say something. This will be the last episode of Smashers React...from me, that is.**

**Yes, I'm afraid I have to leave the show. Master Hand said I had too much things on my hands to be able to publish episodes and host them. I'll have to leave it to another person or two, which could be you! PM me if you're interested! The next episode will be who will be the new host for Smashers React! and Smashers Play!**

***Before I do, I have to say I'm sorry for making you guys wait WAY TOO LONG for this episode. I had this done before New Year's Day, but I decided to focus more on school and my other fanfics. I'm sorry to say that I lost interest in making this...but hey! It's not an annoying author's note chapter and the Smashers are introduced to Vine! And that's also the reason why I'm giving this series up to someone!***

***I can't update this AND Smashers Play! since I have a crapload of other stuff to do (obviously, since the episode was a long wait). So, I'm leaving it up to someone who actually has the time to update this AND Smashers Play!. PM me if you're interested. However, only 1 can be the host (or hosts if you want to co-write with someone or one of you hosts Smashers React! and the other hosts Smashers Play!). Yeah. It turns out adding Smashers Play! to the series just makes it more work for me. So, you'll have to be the host of those two. If you're up to the challenge, PM me! I'll send you what I've got of the first Smashers Play! episode and you should fill in the rest/edit it in your own writing.***

***Here's what you would need to be the host though:**

**-Recent information about Super Smash Brothers for the Wii U/3DS such as new characters/DLC characters.**

**-Some to much information about the characters of the Super Smash Brothers series.**

**-Super Smash Brothers for the Wii U/3DS (and the next SSB game when it comes out sometime in the future)**

**-The ability to have everyone in character**

**-The passion to update this and Smashers Play! however necessary, even if it takes you years.**

**-The love for the Super Smash Brothers series**

**-Good to Great English (if it's not your native language)/grammar**

**-Good to Great Humor**

**-Some to much knowledge about what the Smashers are reacting to/playing.**

**-A decent to great friendship with Master Hand (HIGHLY RECCOMMENDED SINCE HE'S THE OWNER OF THE SMASH MANSION!)**

**I think that's it. So yeah, if you think you (and another person if you want to co-write this) have/can do all of these, PM me! Only 1 (or 2) can be the host(s). Alright. So, this is goodbye. Thank you all for your support for this story and Smashers Play!. The next chapter will be announcing who will be the new host(s) for Smashers React! and Smashers Play! See you then! :D***

****I'm glad React World is cancelled, IMO. Otherwise, this story would be taken down and I'd be sued even though I'm completely harmless. But I feel sorry for the Fine Bros still getting hate from that. But no worries, this deal isn't like that program. I'm not going to sue you since this is not technically trademarked. I also hope you guys won't leave/hate me because I'm giving this series to another person (or two or three or more) due to lack of interest. :(****


	16. The Final Announcement

Misty Rain appeared with a slip of paper once again. She smiled nervously and looked down at the paper. She felt nervous since Smashers React! lost a few followers since the last announcement. She hoped she wasn't like the inspirations for her show, losing a lot of followers when they announced that they were trying to trademark the word "React". She cleared her throat and said:

"Hello everyone! So, there happens to be one person that was willing to take the position as the host of both Smashers React! and Smashers Play! Her name is Starlight Leaf! She'll be taking control of this series as its hostess! However, I must tell you a few things about her.

"First of all, this series will be the first fanfiction she'll make. She prefers not to be rushed in any way, shape, or form. Like me, she's shedding her blood, sweat, and tears because of her school life. She's also an artist on DeviantArt and Tumblr, so she'll be quite busy. However, she promises not to update too late! She does love Super Smash Brothers, after all!

"Second of all, she suggested that she'll release episodes of Smashers React! and Smashers Play! on her own time. I have talked to Master Hand about and...he says it's fine! As long as she doesn't abandon this series, he doesn't mind her releasing the episodes on her own time! So expect that from her.

"Third of all, she's open to constructive criticism! Since this is her fanfiction and writing to her is more of a hobby than a profession, she'll allow constructive criticism to improve on her writing!

"Well, that's all I need to say! Please treat Leafy well and don't give her any crap. She's a nice girl and she was willing to be the host despite the lack of activity she might give. The Smashers are awaiting her arrival as well! Master Hand also won't tolerate fans that give her crap. I know she will try her best, so let's all welcome her into the series as the new hostess!"

Misty then put the paper in the pocket of her jacket and smiled at the audience. "As for me, it's been fun hosting this series and getting know the Smashers. However, my life is much busier than Leafy's, so I have to take my leave. I know the Smashers and the Assist Trophies will miss me, probably a little, but we still had some good times together. And I'll miss being in this place. I hope I leave on a...at least, a good reception to you viewers. You guys have been very supportive and I appreciate that, so thank you all." She then waved goodbye as she began to leave the room she was in. "Goodbye, everyone." She left the room and eventually, the mansion. Although her days as a hostess were over, the memories of hosting the series will never leave her.

* * *

**Okay, yeah, a bit too dramatic on my part, but I'll miss doing this. I had fun and it has been fun making this. However, I'm super duper busy with my life and I just need to remove this from my shoulders so I have less weight on me. I hope you don't mind.**

**Thanks for the support, everyone! It's been a trip! I'll see you guys...probably in another fanfiction in another fandom. xD But really, goodbye, everyone! :D**


End file.
